It's Over
by araaaa
Summary: Ketika kita tidak bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama. Jenuh? Bosan? apa itu bisa menjadi alasan bagi sebuah penghianatan?/GS/KiMin (Kibum/Sungmin)/WonMin,HaeKyu,WonGeng
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan

Character: Sungmin, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Heechul

Don't Like? Don't Bash

Di sebuah tempat umum dengan banyak pesawat atau sebut saja Bandara pagi ini. Diantara orang-orang yang tengah berdiri menjemput sanak saudara atau temannya, di sana berdiri seorang yeoja manis dengan malas-malasan. Cho Kyuhyun nama yeoja itu berdiri dengan wajah malas bercampur kesal sambil mengutak atik ponselnya. Yeoja 19 tahun itu menunggu seseorang atas perintah seseorang. Kyuhyun bahkan harus melewatkan kuliahnya pagi ini. Gadis itu merasa sangat bosan walaupun dia menunggu baru 15 menit namun itu terasa sangat lama untuknya.

" Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari arah sana.

" Sungmin unnie?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika menatap yeoja di depannya ini. Seorang yeoja manis dengan dress biru.

" Ne, bagaimana kabarmu?" Yeoja yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sungmin sekilas.

" Aku baik, unnie akan menjemput seseorang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

" aku akan menjemput suamiku" Yeoja yang lebih tua 8 tahun dari Kyuhyun itu mengangguk.

"A.." Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menanggapi perkataan Sungmin, yeoja itu sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun pada ponselnya yang tengah berdering di genggamannya.

" Yeoboseo" Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Yeoja itu terlihat makin cantik saja. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun pecinta sesama jenis, hanya saja dia sungguh kagum pada wajah Sungmin yang tetap imut dari terakhir kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya bahkan sekarang terlihat makin imut. Dan Sungmin terlihat lebih gemukan.

" Ah ne" Sungmin tersenyum dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyum itu hanya sebuah senyum paksaan.

" Aku mengerti" Sungmin kemudian menutup telponnya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Ternyata suamiku tidak jadi pulang hari ini, jadi aku akan pulang sekarang" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

" Orang yang akan kau jemput belum datang?" Sungmin bertanya.

" Belum unnie, padahal aku sudah menunggunya selama hampir setengah jam tapi dia tidak datang juga" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sungguh sangat kesal. Kalau tidak ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan Bandara itu.

" Bagaimana dengan guru penggantiku?" Sungmin bertanya.

" Dia sangat hebat unnie, sejujurnya dia lebih bagus darimu" Sungmin terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa setelahnya.

" Donghae tidak akan salah memilih orang" Ucap Sungmin setelah menghentikan tawanya.

" Kalau ada waktu datanglah unnie"

" Untuk apa? kau bilang penggantiku jauh lebih baik dariku" Sungmin pura-pura memasang ekspresi sedih.

" Walaupun sejujurnya dia lebih hebat namun unnie tetap yang terbaik untukku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan raut polosnya membuat Sungmin tertawa.

" Kalau ada waktu aku pasti akan datang. Aku duluan ya Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

" Ne"Kyuhyun balas tersenyum manis. Mereka berpelukan sekilas. Kyuhyun mendesah ketika Sungmin sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Dia sendirian lagi.

" Sudah lama" Nada yang seharusnya berupa pertanyaan malah terdengar datar-datar saja. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara berat itu.

" Sangat lama" Dengan ketus dan wajah masam Kyuhyun menjawab, dia sangat kesal pada orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

" Siapa yang tadi bicara denganmu?"

" Guru danceku, wae?!" Kyuhyun masih belum merubah nada bicaranya. Ketus. Orang di hadapan Kyuhyun diam membuat Kyuhyun menatap heran pada namja di hadapannya ini. Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat ketika menatap arah tatapan namja di hadapannya ini. Pandangan matanya tepat mengarah pada arah kepergian Sungmin tadi.

" Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya"

" Memang" Namja di hadapan Kyuhyun menjawab santai sambil menatap yeoja 19 tahun itu.

" Dia sudah punya suami, Kim Kibum"

Kibum akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di Korea setelah hampir 4 tahun namja itu meninggalkan negeri Ginseng ini. Jika ditanya apakah dia merindukan negri kelahirannya ini maka jawabannya adalah biasa saja. Jika noonanya tidak menyuruhnya kembali, dia tidak akan kembali. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan kembali namun tidak secepat ini. Namja 25 tahun itu memasang kacamata hitamnya. Berjalan angkuh mencari orang yang menjemputnya pagi ini.

Kibum hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga berhasil menemukan orang yang menjemputnya. Ketika beberapa hari yang lalu noonanya menelpon menyuruhnya pulang dia langsung menolaknya. Dia merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk pulang. Appanya sudah meninggal. Ummanya sudah meninggal. Noonanya juga sudah menikah dan dia malas mengurus perusahaan hingga suatu malam dia mengingat seseorang. Seorang yeoja dan yeoja itu kini tengah menjemputnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah melupakan nama itu namun entah kenapa saat noonanya menyuruhnya pulang dia melupakan nama itu.

Kibum diam di tempatnya. Kibum tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Dia sangat berbeda setelah 4 tahun. Jika noonanya tidak pernah mengirimkan foto Kyuhyun mungkin Kibum sekarang tidak bisa mengenali yeoja itu. Kyuhyun, Yeoja yang tidak pernah menelponnya, tidak pernah mengangkat telponnya, tidak pernah membalas sms atau e mailnya. Gadis itu tidak pernah Kibum dengar suaranya selama 4 tahun ini.

Kibum berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun namun dia kembali terdiam ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berbincang dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu terlihat seksi dengan badannya yang lumayan gemuk dan perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Hingga yeoja itu pergi barulah Kibum mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Sudah lama" Kibum menyapa Kyuhyun namun matanya masih menatap kearah yeoja lawan bicara Kyuhyun tadi.

" Sangat lama" Kibum dapat mendengar nada ketus dari jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Siapa yang tadi bicara denganmu?" Kembali Kibum bertanya. Dia heran kenapa dia jadi pedulian begini.

" Guru danceku, wae?!" Kyuhyun masih belum merubah nada bicaranya.

" Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya" Ada kekagetan dalam ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Memang" Kibum kini balik menatap Kyuhyun.

" Dia sudah punya suami, Kim Kibum" Sebenarnya Kibum terkejut namun dia dapat menyembunyikannya. Kibum tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli juga, jadi selingkuhan juga tidak masalah untuknya. Kibum sekarang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah membuat yeoja itu sedikit bergidik.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Kyuhyun berbicara ketus sambil memelototkan matanya kearah Kibum.

" Kau semakin tinggi"

" Tentu saja, tidak mungkin semakin pendek" Nada Kyuhyun semakin tinggi.

" Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Pertanyaan Kibum ini tidak diduga Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka Kibum akan bertanya seperti itu.

" Tidak" Bohong. Kyuhyun bohong. Saat ini rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis, dia ingin memeluk Kibum. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain agar Kibum tidak melihat matanya yang kini mungkin tengah memerah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun sungguh sangat merindukan namja di depannya ini. Namja yang sangat dia sayangi dan sangat dia benci dalam waktu bersamaan.

" Mian" Kibum tau Kyuhyun bohong maka dari itu dia tarik lengan Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk erat yeoja itu sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama 4 tahun.

" Aku membencimu" Kyuhyun berkata tepat di telinga Kibum namun yeoja itu tidak menolak sama sekali ketika Kibum memeluknya. Dia malah terisak keras di pelukan Kibum.

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku telah menyerahkan segala yang kupunya kepadamu. Hatiku, jiwaku, hidupku. Apakah itu belum cukup untukmu. Seseorang selalu mengalami perubahan dalam hidupnya, begitupun dengan cinta. Tapi aku tidak merasakan perubahan perasaanku padamu. Cinta ini masih sama. Masih seperti dulu. Seperti saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Sungmin menatap hamparan bunga di depannya. Dia kini tengah duduk di teras halaman belakang Mansion besarnya. Dengan segelas teh hangat di sampingnya. Tatapan yeoja itu kosong, terlihat jelas ada kekecewaan di matanya. Dia memang kecewa. Kecewa pada Choi Siwon. Namja tampan yang sudah menikahinya 2 tahun yang lalu. Kecewa karna saat dia sampai rumah, namja itu tidak ada. Sungmin merindukannya. Sangat merindukan Siwon yang selama 2 minggu ini berada di Jepang karna urusan bisnisnya.

" Kau kemana" Sungmin berkata lirih. Bukankah tadi ketika di Bandara suaminya menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tidak perlu menjemputnya karna namja itu sudah berada di rumah. Tapi dia tidak ada di sini bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif ketika Sungmin mencoba menghubunginya.

" Kau kemana Siwon"

Kyuhyun menatap malas Heechul yang terlihat sangat berlebihan di matanya. Dari sejak dia sampai 30 menit yang lalu, Heechul sama sekali tidak melepaskan Kibum. 25 menit awal dia terus menangis mengatakan sangat merindukan Kibum dan sekarang memberondong Kibum dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan menyuapi Kibum dengan berbagai macam kue yang sudah tersedia di ruang tamu.

" Kau makan teraturkan di sana? apa kau punya banyak teman disana? Berapa kali kau kencan dengan gadis sana? Kau punya pembantu? apa tempat tinggalmu besar? Kau tidak terlalu sering makan junk food kan?" Kyuhyun pusing mendengar pertanyaan Heechul yang sangat panjang itu.

" Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kim Heechul" Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Heechul, maka dari itu dia menyuarakan pendapatnya.

" Yak! sopanlah! wajar jika aku seperti ini karna aku sangat merindukan adikku" Heechul menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas oleh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak berdiri.

" Kau mau kemana?" Kibum yang melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun bertanya.

" Ke ruang TV" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berjalan ke ruang TV yang ada di lantai 2.

" Tidak kuliah?" Kibum kembali bertanya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Kibum.

" Kuliahku sudah dimulai 1 jam yang lalu" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap arloji di tangan kirinya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kibum gadis itu kembali berbalik dan berjalan kearah tangga.

" Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku yang menjemputmu" Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

" Aku terlalu merindukannya" Kibum masih menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah mencapai pertengahan(?) tangga.

" Kau tidak merindukanku?" Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya. Kibum menatap Heechul kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" Aku juga merindukanmu noona" Heechul tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kibum.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Heechul menatap Kibum.

" Pertanyaan noona terlalu banyak lagipula noona sudah sering menanyakannya jika kita melakukan video call" Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan. Sangat banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini. Bahkan warna catnyapun berubah.

" Tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku" Heechul masih menginginkan jawaban dari Kibum.

" Siapa yang mendekor ulang rumah ini?" Heechul merengut ketika Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

" Kyuhyun mungkin" Heechul mengedikkan bahunya.

" Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini setelah kau pergi" Lanjutnya sambil mengisi mulutnya dengan sepotong bronis.

" Noona tidak pernah mengunjunginya?" Kibum menatap tajam kearah Heechul namun yang ditatap santai-santai saja.

" Hentikan tatapanmu itu Kibum, kau tau aku tidak dekat dengan anak itu"

" Lalu darimana noona mendapatkan foto-fotonya yang noona berikan padaku?"

" Aku menyuruh orang lain memotretnya" Jadi begitu, pantas saja foto –foto Kyuhyun yang dikirimkan Heechul padanya tidak pernah menunjukkan potret Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menghadap kearah kamera.

" Aku akan tinggal di sini" Kibum tidak ingin Kyuhyun sendirian lagi.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan apartement untukmu atau kau bisa tinggal denganku, Anak itu sudah biasa tinggal sendirian"

" Aku hanya melakukan seperti yang noona lakukan" Heechul mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Kibum. Mengerti Heechul bingung mendengar ucapannya Kibum melanjutkan.

" Noona mengkhawatirkan adik noona yang hidup sendiri selama 4 tahun di Amerika. Akupun begitu, aku mengkhawatirkan adikku yang tinggal sendirian selama 4 tahun di rumahnya sendiri"

Apa keadaan sudah terbalik?

Sungmin memejamkan matanya serta mengeratkan mantel dongker yang dikenakannya. Menghalau dingin yang semakin terasa. Dia tengah duduk di teras depan Mansionnya. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sungmin mengingatnya ketika umur pernikahan mereka baru 4 bulan. Ketika Sungmin telat pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dia mendapati suaminya duduk di sini. Dengan wajah khawatir menghampiri Sungmin, memeluknya dan menyelimutinya dengan mantel yang sudah dia persiapkan. Sungmin tersenyum mengingatnya dan senyumnya makin lebar ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil memasuki Mansion mewahnya. Yeoja itu membuka mata dan mendapati suaminya baru turun dari mobil dengan wajah lelahnya. Wanita 27 tahun itu berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

" Selamat datang" Sungmin memasang senyum semanis mungkin ketika sudah berada di hadapan suaminya. Suaminya pernah mengatakan senyum Sungmin dapat menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

" Aku lelah" Siwon mengecup kening Sungmin sebentar kemudian berjalan kedalam Mansionnya. Sungmin berjalan cepat mengejar langkah Siwon.

" Apa kau ingin kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" Sungmin bertanya. Dia masih di belakang Siwon ketika namja itu ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

" Iya" Sungmin langsung pergi ke lantai atas setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon.

Masih memasang senyum manisnya di hadapan Siwon. Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum melihat Siwon makan dengan lahapnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat menikmati makan malamnya.

" Enak?" Sungmin bertanya.

" Hm, kau tidak makan?"

" Aniya, aku sudah makan" Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

" Hm" Siwon bergumam pelan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

" Tadi kau kemana dulu?" Akhirnya Sungmin mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Daritadi dia ingin menanyakan hal ini. Kemana Siwon setelah pulang dari Jepang. Padahal saat dia menelpon Sungmin di Bandara namja itu bilang dia berada di rumah.

" Kantor" 4 bulanan ini Siwon semakin irit bicara pada Sungmin.

" Oh, aku menelponmu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif"

" Aku tidak ingin diganggu"

" Oh" Sungmin masih mempertahankan senyumnya walaupun senyum itu perlahan semakin menipis. Diam setelah itu. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi.

" mmm, selama kau pergi baby agak rewel. Mungkin dia merindukanmu" Sungmin memecah keheningan. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Siwon hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sungmin kecewa karna tidak ada respon yang berarti dari suaminya.

" Tapi sekarang setelah kau pulang dia tidak rewel lagi" Sungmin kembali bicara.

" Aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir. Wajahnya kira-kira mirip siapa ya?" Sungmin masih mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

SRET

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan mengelus perutnya ketika mendengar suara kursi bergeser. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meminum air putih di atas meja.

" Cerewet" Siwon pergi meninggalkan Sungmin setelah mengatakan satu kata itu. Mata Sungmin memanas dan perlahan liquid bening itu membasahi pipinya. Nada dingin Siwon menyakiti hatinya. Sungmin menunduk kemudian kembali mengelus perutnya.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggang sampai lututnya menampilkan otot perutnya yang sempurna. Namja 25 tahun itu membuka lemari yang berada di kamarnya namun mengumpat pelan ketika melihat lemarinya kosong. Kibum lupa dia belum memindahkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari. Baju-bajunya masih ada di dalam koper dan kopernya berada di ruang tamu. Kibum berjalan menuju pintu, namja itu berniat mengambil kopernya di ruang tamu.

Kibum keluar dari kamarnya, dia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk menonton Televisi sambil memeluk setoples kue kering serta sesekali menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Kamar Kibum berhadapan dengan kamar Kyuhyun namun di pisahkan oleh ruang TV. Ruang TV berada di antara kamar mereka. Kibum mengernyit saat melihat acara yang ditonton Kyuhyun.

' Dance' Batin Kibum. Kibum sedikit terkejut ketika tau bahwa Kyuhyun bergabung dalam sebuah sanggar dance dan sekarang menonton acara dance. Seingat Kibum 4 tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi bukan seorang dancer. Dan setelah memperhatikan sekilas acara yang ditonton Kyuhyun, Kibum sadar. Dia mengenal 1 dari 4 juri yang ada disana.

Kibum mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Sedikit merunduk, namja itu kemudian mengambil sepotong kue dari toples di pelukan Kyuhyun kemudian memakannya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum, dia sudah akan memarahi Kibum namun urung ketika melihat penampilan Kibum.

" Apa kau tidak malu? Bagaimana bisa keluar dari kamar hanya dengan handuk seperti itu" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum.

" Malu pada siapa" Kibum berkata santai. Kyuhyun sebenarya tidak masalah jika Kibum keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu asal dia tidak telanjang bulat saja tapi gadis itu belum terbiasa walaupun itu saudaranya sendiri. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kibum. Gadis itu kembali focus pada Televisi dihadapannya. Kibum berjalan menuruni tangga untuk mengambil kopernya di ruang tamu.

Kibum sudah akan menarik kopernya ke lantai atas namun terhenti ketika mendengar pintu utama terbuka. Pintu utama rumah ini sekitar 5 meter dari ruang tamu. Kibum berbalik, menatap pintu besar yang kini terbuka pelan. Siapa yang berani masuk rumahnya tanpa menekan bel. Apa Heechul?. Seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam rumah, yeoja itu masuk kemudian kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Belum menyadari keberadaan Kibum. Yeoja itu berbalik dan saat itulah matanya bertatapan dengan Kibum. Yeoja itu mematung kemudian…

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Berteriak kencang ketika melihat 'keadaan' Kibum.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Sungmin, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae,Siwon

Warning : GS, hati-hati kepeleset Typo

 **I'ts Over**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun menatap malas kearah Kibum yang kini duduk di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada serta mata menatap tajam kearahnya. Namja itu terlihat sombong menurut Kyuhyun. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan tentu saja Kibum sudah memakai pakaian.

" Siapa dia" Kibum menunjuk yeoja di samping Kyuhyun dengan dagunya sedang matanya tetap mengarah kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik yeoja yang kini tengah menunduk takut di sampingnya.

" Sahabatku" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa kemudian ikut melipat tangan di depan dada. Kibum diam, Kyuhyun juga diam.

Hening…

" Sudahlah ahjussi" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, tidak tahan juga dengan tatapan Kibum. Kening Kibum berkerut ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya ahjussi.

" Tidak perlu berlebihan begini, dia sahabatku"

" Aku hanya bertanya, apa itu berlebihan" Sepertinya Kibum akan banyak bicara saat bersama Kyuhyun.

" Tidak, tapi tatapanmu itu yang berlebihan" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tajam

" Kau membuat sahabatku takut" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

" Ayolah ahjussi, kau seperti menemukanku menyimpan pria di rumah ini padahal dia yeoja dan aku masih normal" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Kibum.

Kibum mendengus.

" Dia asing"

" Bagimu tapi tidak bagiku, Kim Kibum"

" Mianhamnida jika keberadaanku di sini mengganggumu, Ahjussi" Yeoja yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun bersuara, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan takut dan gugup. Kening Kibum kembali berkerut mendengar dirinya dipanggil ahjussi.

" Ahjussi" Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian tersenyum mengejek pada Kibum.

" Siapa namamu" Kali ini Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja di samping Kyuhyun.

" Namanya Kim Ryeowook" Kyuhyun yang menjawab. Kibum kembali melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku bertanya padanya, Cho Kyuhyun"

" Aku membantunya menjawabmu karna dia terlihat sangat takut padamu" Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah takut dengan tatapan tajam Kibum yang sering membuat orang lain terintimidasi. Kibum menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Tanpa berkata apapun Kibum berjalan kearah tangga kemudian menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

hhhhh~

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini menghela nafas lega.

" Sebegitu gugupkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran.

" Sangat, aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya yang sangat menusuk" Ryeowook bersandar di sofa.

" Drama" Kyuhyun mencibir Ryeowook.

" Kau mungkin terlalu biasa dengannya makanya tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapannya"

" Apa kau melihatnya setiap hari di sini?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook diam, berfikir.

" Iya juga" Ryeowook mengangguk lucu.

" Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya" Lanjut yeoja itu.

" Aku pindah saja ya Kyu" Ryeowook menatap serius pada Kyuhyun.

" Wae?" Ada gurat kecewa di wajah manis Kyuhyun.

" Sepertinya pamanmu tidak suka padaku" Tawa Kyuhyun hampir pecah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, jadi yeoja itu benar-benar menganggap Kibum paman Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menahan tawanya ketika mendapati muka serius Ryeowook.

" Tidak usah, sebentar lagi juga kau terbiasa"

" Kyu…" Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata memelasnya.

" Aku harus lanjut nonton TV" Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang tamu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya mendesah pasrah.

 ***I'ts Over***

Gelap dan dingin. Terasa gelap dan terasa dingin. Sungmin tidak tau ini jam berapa. Mungkin masih tengah malam karena dia tidak merasakan sinar mengenai tubuh dan ini sudah pagi namun karna gorden kamarnya belum dibuka jadi terasa gelap dan dingin. Sungmin mengeratkan selimutnya yang sebatas dada. Belum berniat bangun sama sekali. Wanita itu merasakan 'sesuatu' naik ke tempat tidurnya kemudian merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Dia dapat merasakan dirinya terkurung, terkurung dalam kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh seseorang yang berada di atasnya.

" Wake up, honey~" Seseorang berbisik di telinganya membuat yeoja itu merinding geli. Sungmin belum berniat membuka mata sama sekali. Cukup lama tidak ada pergerakan dari orang di atasnya membuat Sungmin memutuskan membuka mata. Sungmin sudah membuka mata namun dia tutup kembali ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Seseorang di atasnya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Menciumnya.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap pelan sebelum terbuka seutuhnya. Tadi itu apa? ternyata hanya mimpi atau itu bukan mimpi tapi hanya ingatan Sungmin tentang beberapa bulan lalu. Tentang suaminya dan ciuman pagi mereka yang lembut. Yang dulu terasa lembut dan manis.

Sungmin menoleh kearah samping. Tadi malam di sanalah suaminya tidur. Dan sekarang tempat itu kosong dan terasa dingin ketika Sungmin menyentuhnya. Mata wanita itu tiba-tiba terasa panas. Wanita yang sedang hamil 3 bulan itu memutuskan membenamkan wajahnya d bawah selimut.

 ***I'ts Over***

Ryeowook bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk nasi yang di gorengnya. Untuk sarapan kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Toh juga apapun yang dimasaknya selalu dimakan dengan lahap oleh Kyuhyun.

" Tidak ada pembantu di sini" Ryeowook tersentak mendengar suara dingin itu. Seketika yeoja itu berhenti bersenandung, tangannya yang sedari tadi mengaduk nasi terasa gemetar.

" I-itu pe-pertanyaan atau pe-pernyataan?" Kentara sekali suara Ryeowook terdengar gugup. Ryeowook merasa dirinya lebih gugup dari yang tadi malam. Tadi malam kan ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya sedangkan sekarang dia sendirian. Kibum yang tengah meminum air putih mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Jelas-jelas tadi itu dia bertanya bukan membuat pernyataan.

" Itu pertanyaan" Kibum memutar mata bosan.

" O-oh, di-di sini a-ada pembantu ta-tapi dia pulang ke kampungnya du-dua hari yang la-lalu karna a-anaknya sa-sakit" Mati-matian Ryeowook menormalkan suaranya tapi tidak bisa. Padahal dia bicara membelakangi Kibum tapi sudah gagap seperti ini apalagi harus menatap matanya.

" Selamat pagi Wookie" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur membuat Ryeowook diam-diam mendesah lega.

" Pagi Kyu" Ryeowook menoleh sebentar kearah Kyuhyun lalu kembali focus pada nasi gorengnya.

" Oh ada Ahjussi juga di sini" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Kibum yang duduk di kursi makan kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook.

" Nasi goreng" Kyuhyun menatap berbinar pada nasi goreng yang terlihat lezat itu. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan mengambil piring" Kyuhyun mengambil 3 buah piring kemudian membawanya ke tempat Ryeowook.

Kini 3 buah piring sudah terisi dengan nasi goreng buatan Ryeowook yang terlihat lezat. Kyuhyun membawa 2 piring kearah meja makan. Meletakkannya 1 di depan Kibum dan 1 di depan dirinya sendiri.

" Seharusnya pemilik rumah yang memasak untuk tamu bukan sebaliknya" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Kibum.

" Aku tidak bisa memasak, Kim" Kyuhyun merengut.

" Makanya belajar" Kibum memasukkan satu sendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kibum. Ryeowook datang membawa nasi goreng dan segelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya. Yeoja itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

" Kau ingin minum apa Kyu, biar aku buatkan" Ryeowook bertanya disela-sela mengunyah sarapannya.

" Seperti yang biasa dibuatkan ahjumma saja" Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Susu putih atau susu coklat?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

" Susu putih" Ryeowook mengangguk.

" Kau kan sudah besar, masih minum susu" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum ketika mendengar komentar pemuda itu.

" Kibum cerewet!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, gadis itu meminum jus jeruk Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari sana dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

" Kyu…" Ryeowook bergumam. Kibum meminum air putih yang tadi sudah setengah diminumnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

 ***I'ts Over***

" Ahjussi!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada sopirnya yang tengah mencuci mobil di halaman rumah.

" Iya nona" Ahjussi tua itu sedikit berlari kearah nona mudanya yang berdiri di pintu utama.

" Segera selesaikan mencuci mobilnya, aku akan berangkat 20 menit lagi dan kau segeralah mandi" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk sang sopir.

" Baik nona"

" Aku yang akan mengantarnya Ahjussi" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Aniya, aku tidak mau diantar olehmu"

" Kembalilah mencuci mobil Ahjussi" Tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun, Kibum malah menyuruh sang sopir.

" Baik tuan, saya permisi"

" Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau diantar olehmu, Kim Kibum" Kyuhyun melipat tangan di depan dada serta menatap angkuh pada Kibum.

" Jangan membuat keputusan yang berlawanan dengan hatimu, Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Kibum. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

" Aku akan siap-siap dulu" Kibum berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

" Kau sangat mengerti diriku ya, Oppa"

 ***I'ts Over***

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan sambil memasang senyum ramahnya pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Choi Sungmin, wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada para pegawai yang menyapanya. Siang ini Sungmin sedang berada di kantor sang suami. Wanita itu membawakan bekal untuk makan siang suaminya.

" Selamat siang " Begitu Sungmin sudah berada di depan ruangan Siwon, sekertaris suaminya langsung berdiri menyapanya dengan senyum ramah serta membungkuk hormat.

" Selamat siang sekertaris Lee, apa Siwon ada di dalam?" Sungmin tersenyum manis pada sekertaris suaminya.

" Mianhamnida Nyonya, Tuan Choi sedang tidak ada di ruangannya. Beliau sedang mengunjungi proyek yang sedang di bangun di Busan"

" Aku tidak tau soal ini" Sungmin bergumam pelan.

" Tuan Choi tidak memberitau anda?" Sekertaris Lee bertanya ragu-ragu takut pertanyaannya mungkin akan menyinggung Sungmin.

" Oh? dia memberitauku tapi aku lupa" Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sekertaris Lee"

" Saya akan mengantar anda ke depan" Sekertaris Lee sudah bersiap-siap akan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

" Tidak usah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" Sungmin kembali memberikan senyum tipisnya.

" Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, " Sekertaris Lee membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin yang di balas dengan senyum oleh Sungmin.

 ***I'ts Over***

" Kali ini jangan pergi lagi" Park Jungsoo, namja 30 tahun itu menatap tajam pada namja yang berada di depannya, Kim Kibum. Saat ini dua orang bergender sama namun berbeda usia itu sedang berada di ruang President Directur Hwancho . Jungsoo duduk di kursi PD Hwancho sedang Kibum duduk di depannya.

" Kau harus mengurus perusahaan" Lagi, Jungsoo bicara dengan tegas.

" Aku tidak berminat" Kibum menjawab dengan tegas pula.

" Kibum _,_ kau sudah 25 tahun sudah waktunya kau mengurus perusahaan ini lagipula untuk apa mengambil Managemen kalau tidak mengurus perusahaan"

" Aku punya bisnis di Amerika jadi aku akan kembali kesana"

" Kau tega pada Hyung?" Kali ini Jungsoo memasang wajah memelas pada Kibum.

" Kau terlihat aneh, Hyung" Kibum mencibir.

" Kau tau? Hyung rasa hyung sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Hyung harus mengurus tiga perusahaan. Hyung bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk Noonamu"

" Serahkan pada asisten" Kibum menjawab santai.

" Memang itu yang Hyung lakukan tapi tetap saja Hyung harus terus mengontrol dan dua bulan yang lalu Kim Corp hampir bangkrut karna hampir seminggu Hyung tidak ada waktu untuk mengontrolnya"

" Aku tau"

" Kalau kau tau kenapa masih menolak!" Kali ini Jungsoo berteriak, dia benar-benar tidak tahan menghadapi Kibum yang terkesan tidak peduli itu.

" Segitu lelahnya ya Hyung" Kibum tersenyum tipis membuat Jungsoo makin geram.

" Kau!" Jungsoo menunjuk Kibum kemudian dia terduduk. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namja 30 tahun itu menunduk, menyangga pelipisnya dengan kedua tangan.

" Mian Hyung" Jungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kibum.

" Mulai sekarang hyung focus saja pada perusahaan Hyung" Wajah Jungsoo terlihat lebih cerah begitu mendengar perkataan Kibum.

" Kau mau mengurus perusahaan?" Kibum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo membuat Jungsoo tersenyum cerah.

" Aku akan mengurus Kim Corp, Hyung urus perusahaan Hyung dan untuk Hwancho akan aku serahkan pada asisten yang aku pilih sendiri tapi sesekali jika ada waktu kita harus mengunjungi Hwancho" Jungsoo mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya dengan begini Jungsoo punya lebih banyak waktu dengan sang istri.

" Setelah Kyuhyun lulus kuliah, dia yang akan mengurus Hwancho"

" Ani" Bantahan Kibum membuat Jungsoo mengernyit bingung. Bukankah Hwancho memang hak Kyuhyun sebagai anak tunggal dari Cho Young Hwan.

" Wae?" Jungsoo bertanya.

" Biarkan dia memilih ingin menjadi apa. Jika dia tidak ingin mengurus perusahaan, biarkan saja" Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum. Dia tau namja yang terkenal dengan image dingin ini sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, biarkan dia menentukan masa depannya" Jungsoo tersenyum lebih lebar.

" Gomawo Hyung"

" Untuk?"

" Semuanya, terimakasih selama empat tahun ini bersedia mengurus perusahaan Kim dan Cho dan terimakasih telah menyuruh Kyuhyun menjemputku di Bandara"

" Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu bicara panjang" Jungsoo bicara dengan nada menggoda yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah senyum tipis oleh Kibum.

" Dan kau tau kalau aku yang menyuruh Kyuhyun menjemputmu?" Jungsoo menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Tentu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Heechul noona" Jawaban Kibum membuat Jungsoo tertawa kecil.

" Sebenarnya mereka itu memiliki banyak kesamaan yang bisa membuat mereka dekat, bagaimana kalau kita mendekatkan mereka?" Jungsoo menatap Kibum meminta pendapat dan Kibum tersenyum tipis membuat Jungsoo ikut tersenyum.

 ***I'ts Over***

Hari sudah sore dan sore hari di musim panas memang terlihat indah. Langit berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan dan matahari di ufuk barat membiaskan sinarnya yang keemasan, Sungguh terlihat menakjubkan. Secerah langit sore musim panas, hati Kyuhyun juga sepertinya sedang cerah ceria. Yeoja yang tengah berjalan di koridor sanggar dancenya itu terus menyunggingkan senyum manis. Sesekali bibirnya melantunkan beberapa bait lagu cinta. Sepertinya dia memang sedang jatuh cinta atau baru bertemu dengan orang yang di cinta?

" Cho Kyuhyun"

" Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap kesal seseorang yang telah berani memegang lengannya.

" Kau mau marah?" Seseorang yang memegang lengan Kyuhyun bertanya.

" Ne, wae?!" Kyuhyun berkata ketus.

" Kau berani marah padaku?"

" Sejak kapan aku takut padamu, Sungmin Unnie" Kyuhyun menatap malas yeoja yang tadi menahan lengannya, Choi Sungmin. Tadi siang sepulang dari kantor Siwon, Sungmin memang kesini. Sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

" Kau kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya.

" Aku? kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ne, aku memanggil-manggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut sama terus berjalan dan terus tersenyum, kau terlihat sedang bahagia" Sungmin memang dari tadi memanggil Kyuhyun. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berjalan sampai parkiran bersamanya tapi yeoja itu tidak melihat Sungmin sama sekali maka dari itu Sungmin sedikit berlari kemudian menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

" Aku merasa biasa saja" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu.

" Kau belum pulang, Sungmin" Sebuah suara yang datang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Dia kenal suara ini. Ini suara seseorang pemilik sanggar dance ini. Suara Lee Donghae.

" Oh Hae aku sudah mau pulang" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

" Pulang dengan siapa? mau ku antar" Suaranya semakin dekat membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup makin kencang.

" Sopirku sudah menunggu di parkiran"

" Oh" Dan sekarang suara Donghae dapat Kyuhyun dengar tepat berada di belakangnya.

Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan pandangan bertanya pada Sungmin.

" Dia salahsatu anggota, namanya Kyuhyun" Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar berbalik menatap Donghae.

" Hai" Dengan reflek Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya menyapa Donghae sembari memasang senyum canggung.

" Hai, ma'af ya aku belum menghafal nama-nama anggota baru di sini sejak aku pergi selama 7 bulan ternyata anggotanya sudah banyak sekali" Donghae memasang senyum manisnya membuat Kyuhyun rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Namja di depannya ini sangat tampan.

" Tidak masalah, itu hal yang wajar" Ya itu hal yang wajar. Hari ini juga hari pertama Kyuhyun melihat Donghae secara langsung.

" Siapa namamu?" Donghae bertanya, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun

" Aku Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dengan sedikit gugup.

" Kau sakit?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir.

" Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

" Tanganmu dingin dan berkeringat"

" Oh" Kyuhyun reflek menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae.

" Aku tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

" Kyuhyun bergabung dari 6 bulan yang lalu" Sungmin menatap Donghae.

" Berarti 6 bulan setelah tempat ini di bangun dan 1 bulan setelah aku ke Amerika" Donghae mengangguk dengan perkataannya sendiri.

" Ayo ke parkiran bersama, kau juga sudah mau pulang kan?" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Ya, aku mau pulang" Donghae berjalan di samping Sungmin. Posisinya sekarang Sungmin berada di tengah antara Donghae dan perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran Donghae dan Sungmin mengobrol dengan akrab sedang Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak tau harus bicara apa.

" Mana jemputanmu, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai parkiran. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru parkiran. Tadi dia sudah mengirim sms pada Kibum, menyuruh namja itu menjemputnya.

" Bryan" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin reflek menoleh pada Donghae ketika namja itu sedikit berteriak memanggil seseorang.

" Bryan" Kyuhyun bergumam bingung ketika melihat seseorang yang di panggil Donghae dengan nama 'Bryan'. Kini Donghae menghampiri namja yang tadi di panggilnya 'Bryan'. Mereka berpelukan sejenak kemudian Donghae menarik si 'Bryan' mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Kau sedang apa di sini?" Donghae bertanya pada si 'Bryan' atau panggil saja Kibum. Donghae merangkul Kibum, membawa namja itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Menjemput adikku" Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun.

" Oh,adikmu? aku tidak tau kau punya adik dan Kyuhyun adikmu?" Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun sedang matanya menatap Kibum. Kibum mengangguk saja menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

" Aku tidak tau kau punya kakak" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

" Dia baru pulang dari Amerika"

" Oh" Sungmin beralih menatap Kibum yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

" Halo, aku Sungmin" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum manis.

" Kibum" Kibum membalas uluran tangan Sungmin.

TBC

Aku buntu ide jadi TBC di tempat(?) yang tidak tepat.

Gomawo yang sudah review kemarin:

 **Shofie Kim** : Gomawo sdh mengingatkan. Aku baca reviewmu terus liat cerita yang aku publish, emang gak nyaman bangat baca'y tanpa ada pmisah antara kejadian satu dengan yang lainnya. Padahal di udah aku buat pemisah jadi aku cek di Doc Manager, di sana gak ada pemisahnya. Aku yang kurang teliti pas ngedit. Tengkyu sudah mengingatkan. Aku udah edit tapi pas mau Repost selalu error. tapi nanti bakal aku coba lagi. gomawo udah review

 **Guest** : Ini chapter hehe. couple baru? mungkin. aku suka crack pair#gakadayangnanya

gomawo review'y

Untuk yang punya akun aku bales lewat PM ya.

Gomawo~

Review ne


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Jungsoo, Heechul, Hangeng

Warning : **GS, Typo(s), Craick Pair,  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't Bash**

 **I'ts Over**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" Kenapa tidak bilang kau mengenal Donghae?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Kibum yang kini tengah menyetir. Mereka berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Cho.

" Aku tidak pernah dengar kau menanyakan tentang itu padaku" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Kibum.

" Kau kan pernah melihatku menonton acara Dance yang jurinya adalah Donghae"

" Lalu"

" Saat itu seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau mengenal salah satu jurinya" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Dia geram pada Kibum.

" Apa itu penting"

" Kim Kibum… " Kyuhyun mendesis.

" Dasar Ahjussi sok Cool!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada Kibum. Yeoja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap jalanan di depannya dengan wajah marah.

" Berhenti memanggilku Ahjussi"

" Kenapa? kau pantas di panggil Ahjussi"

" Berarti Donghae juga harus kau panggil Ahjussi"

" Ani, dia masih muda jadi tidak cocok di panggil Ahjussi" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng lucu.

" Donghae 1 tahun lebih tua dariku"

" Tapi di mataku kau terlihat lebih tua dari Donghae" Kibum memutar mata malas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Kau menyukainya?" Kibum mengganti topic walaupun masih berhubungan dengan Donghae tapi setidaknya dia tidak ingin lagi membahas tentang 'tua-muda'.

" Nugu?"

" Donghae"

" Aniya" Kyuhyun berkata tegas memang tapi Kibum menyadari ada perasaan malu yang di tutupi oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum diam tidak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika Kibum tidak meresponnya lagi. Kyuhyun jadi merasa gelisah. Apa Kibum tau kalau Kyuhyun bohong?. Kyuhyun memang menyukai Donghae, awalnya gadis itu hanya kagum setelah melihat Donghae ngedance di salah satu acara TV. Tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai penasaran dengan Donghae. Dia heran, Donghae itu hanya seorang Dancer tapi dia begitu terkenal seperti penyanyi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mencaritau tentang Donghae. Mendownload video ngedancenya dari Youtube dan terus mencari informasi terbaru tentang namja itu.

Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun mulai menyukai dance, dia menyadari seorang Dancer tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan penyanyi. Kyuhyun juga akhirnya tau bahwa Donghae itu adalah anak dari Shindong Lee, pemilik agensi LSD Entertainment yang menaungi banyak artis terkenal dan Donghae juga sering membuat koreografer untuk artis-artis di bawah naungan LSD Entertainment.

" Kau tidak pandai membohongiku" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Kibum. Tuh kan, Kibum itu tau kalau Kyuhyun bohong. Kyuhyun melengos, memandang jalanan lewat jendela mobil.

" Kita tidak menjemput temanmu itu"

" Aniya, dia tidak pernah mau di jemput" Kibum hanya bergumam menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya kemudian membukanya perlahan. Kamarnya gelap, seingat Sungmin sebelum tidur dia tidak mematikan lampu karna dia memang tidak terlalu suka suasana gelap saat sedang sendirian. Wanita itu bangun dari tidurnya, duduk kemudian menyalakan lampu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya

Sungmin menoleh ke samping, kearah di mana biasanya Siwon tidur dan saat itulah mata Sungmin membulat lucu. Tepat di sampingnya suami tampannya itu tidur dengan pulasnya.

" Kapan kau pulang?" Sungmin mengelus pipi Siwon dengan lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Bersyukur suaminya tidak menginap di Busan. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Siwon yang masih terpejam, Wanita itu mencium kening suaminya dengan lembut. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon wanita itu kembali tersenyum manis. Sungmin mengarahkan matanya kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi.

" Setengah empat" Sungmin bergumam setelah melihat angka yang tertunjuk pada jam silver itu. Wanita imut itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sembari memegang perutnya. Dia ingin sesuatu dan dia ingin suaminya yang membuatkannya.

" Haruskah?" Sungmin menatap suaminya. Haruskah dia membangunkan Siwon? tapi dia tidak mau mengganggu istirahat namja itu.

" Aku tidak tega tapi aku ingin sekali" Wanita itu kembali bergumam. Matanya kembali memandang jam dinding.

" Ada apa?" Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Siwon. Wanita itu menoleh pada suaminya yang memang sudah membuka matanya.

" Aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan perasaan bersalah. Matanya jelas menunjukkan penyesalan karna telah mengganggu tidur Siwon.

" Tidak" Siwon menggeleng kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

" Jadi ada apa? kau tidak bisa tidur?" Sungmin tertegun melihat tatapan Siwon padanya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, sudah lama sekali rasanya Sungmin tidak melihat tatapan itu.

" Aku ingin makan sesuatu" Sungmin berkata pelan.

" Ingin apa?" Siwon menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi Chubby itu dengan lembut.

" Ramyun~"

" Ramyun itu kurang baik, Min"

" Tapi aku mau itu~" Sungmin merajuk, bibirnya di pout dan matanya menatap memelas pada Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas. Dia sepertinya memang harus mengabulkan permintaan istrinya.

" Baiklah, akan aku buatkan" Sungmin tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar persetujuan Siwon.

.

.

.

" Enak?" Siwon bertanya dengan senyuman pada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menikmati Ramyun yang dibuatkan olehnya.

" Hm" Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Siwon menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sungmin ketika melihat istrinya itu sudah selesai memakan Ramyunnya.

" Gomawo" Sungmin meletakkan air putih yang tinggal setengah gelas kemudian tersenyum manis pada Siwon. Siwon balas tersenyum kemudian mencium sekilas bibir istrinya.

" Tadi siang aku ke kantormu tapi kau tidak ada di sana" Sungmin mempout bibirnya.

" Benarkah? Mian aku ada urusan di Busan, kau membawakanku makan siang?"

" Iya" Sungmin mengangguk.

" Karna kau tidak di sana jadi aku pergi ke Sanggar saja"

" Apa Donghae sudah pulang dari Amerika?" Siwon menatap mata hitam sang istri. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan mengelus pipi istrinya

" Iya, kebetulan hari ini dia pulang. Selain untuk menyambutnya aku juga ingin melihat penggantiku" Siwon berhenti mengelus pipi Sungmin kemudian menatap lekat mata sang istri.

" Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan penggantiku itu karna dia sedang pergi ke Busan" Siwon bergumam menanggapi ucapan istrinya. Namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang istri kemudian mencium bibir merah muda istrinya dengan lembut.

" Aku merindukanmu" Siwon berkata pelan dangan wajah yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dari wajah istrinya.

" Nado" Sungmin membalas ucapan suaminya dengan pelan pula. Wanita itupun memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir Siwon. Dia juga sangat merindukan suaminya.

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi ketika sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir manis di depan kediaman Cho. Dari pintu kemudi keluar Park Jungsoo dengan pakaian kasual bergegas mendekat kearah pintu sebelahnya. Pria 30 tahun itu membuka pintu mobil dan tersenyum manis. Dari pintu mobil yang tadi di bukanya keluar seorang wanita cantik dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar, panggil saja dia Heechul.

" Aku heran kenapa kita harus melakukannya di sini" Wanita yang tengah hamil 8 bulan itu menggerutu.

" Sayang ini permintaan Kibum sendiri atau dia tidak mau sama sekali" Jungsoo merangkul pinggang sang istri sembari memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi serta pelipis Heechul.

" Terserahlah" Wanita itu mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian memeluk perut Jungsoo dengan kedua tangannya serta menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami membuat Jungsoo tersenyum manis.

" Ahjussi" Jungsoo memanggil sopir Kyuhyun yang tadi membukakannya gerbang.

" Ne tuan" Ahjussi yang dari tadi tidak mau mendekat karna takut mengganggu pasangan suami istri ini sedikit berlari kearah Jungsoo ketika Jungsoo memanggilnya.

" Keluarkan semua barang di bagasi mobilku lalu bawa masuk ke dapur"

" Baik tuan" Ahjussi mengangguk mendengar perintah tuannya.

" Ayo kita ke dalam" Sementara sang sopir melaksanakan perintah tuannya, sang tuan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang sang istri dan membawa istrinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Kita ke dapur ya siapa tau Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang sarapan" Jungsoo berkata pada sang istri yang hanya di balas anggukkan oleh Heechul. Jungsoo tersenyum, sepertinya sang istri sedang dalam mode manis-manisnya.

" Wookie, masak apa?" Begitu sampai dapur Jungsoo langsung menyapa Ryeowook yang sedang serius membuat sarapan.

" Eh Oppa?" Ryeowook menoleh.

" Kau masih di sini?" Heechul melepas pelukkannya dari Jungsoo kemudian menatap sinis pada Ryeowook. Heechul memang sempat bertemu dengan Ryeowook saat menunggu Kibum pulang dari Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu.

" N-ne" Ryeowook menunduk.

" Dia memang tinggal di sini, Chullie" Jungsoo mengelus lengan sang istri.

" Apa dia tidak punya rumah atau kau sebenarnya pembantu si Cho itu ya" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" A-aku… "

" Dia sahabat Kyuhyun, Chullie" Kali ini Jungsoo merangkul bahu Heechul, dia berharap istrinya itu tidak bicara macam-macam yang bisa menyakiti Ryeowook. Jungsoo tau latar belakang Ryeowook karna Kyuhyun sendiri yang menceritakannya jika Jungsoo ke rumah ini untuk memantau keadaan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook itu adalah anak panti asuhan. Gadis itu berteman dengan Kyuhyun semenjak mereka masih SMA, dia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah yang sama dengan tempat Kyuhyun bersekolah dulu. Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya hingga setelah lulus SMA Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook untuk tinggal bersamanya karna Kyuhyun yang kesepian. Awalnya Ryeowook menolak namun dengan paksaan Kyuhyun gadis itu mau untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun di rumah besar ini.

" Terserahlah, lalu mana Ahjumma pengurus rumah ini?" Heechul mendekat kearah lemari es. Dia haus.

" Masih di kampungnya, anaknya sakit jadi dia minta cuti selama satu minggu" Ryeowook menjawab pelan, gadis manis itu kembali focus pada kegiatan awalnya yaitu membuat sarapan. Mati-matian gadis 19 tahun itu menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Heechul tadi.

" Lalu Kibum dan Kyuhyun mana?" Kali ini Jungsoo yang bertanya, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di salahsatu kursi meja makan.

" Tuan, ini barang-barangnya" Ahjussi masuk kedalam dapur dengan barang-barang yang sangat banyak di kedua tangannya.

" Letakkan di sana" Jungsoo menunjuk pantry dapur tempat Ryeowook membuat sarapan. Ryeowook menatap bingung berbagai barang yang di yakininya adalah bahan makanan yang di letakkan di sampingnya.

" Jadi mana Kibum dan Kyuhyun?" Jungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya pada Ryeowook.

" Permisi tuan" Jungsoo mengangguk pada sang sopir sedang Heechul mendengus kesal karna melihat tingkah sang sopir yang menurutnya hanya sopan pada Jungsoo.

" Kyuhyun sedang mandi sedangkan Kibum ahjussi… "

" Yak! apa kau bilang tadi?!" Ryeowook terkejut dan takut saat mendengar teriakan Heechul. Jungsoo berdiri kemudian mendekat pada sang istri, Jungsoo sebenarnya kaget mendengar panggilan Ryeowook untuk Kibum bahkan dia hampir tertawa tapi tidak jadi saat melihat reaksi sang istri.

" Kau pikir Kibum itu sopirmu sampai memanggil dia Ahjussi!"

" Sayang tenanglah, kau itu sedang hamil" Jungsoo mengelus-elus punggung istrinya.

" Mi-mian" Ryeowook menunduk takut bahkan yeoja mungil itu kini sudah menangis.

" Sayang~" Jungsoo menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Heechul namun wanita itu menolak.

" Aku mau duduk" Jungsoo langsung menuntun Heechul ke kursi makan begitu mendengar pemintaan wanita itu.

" Oppa?" Kyuhyun yang baru masuk dapur menatap Jungsoo. Ryeowook buru-buru menghapus airmatanya kemudian kembali focus pada sarapan yang sudah selesai dibuatnya, tinggal ditata di atas piring.

" Selamat pagi, Kyu" Jungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa pagi sekali sudah ke sini" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada Heechul yang di balas tatapan tajam oleh Heechul membuat Kyuhyun melengos.

" Kau tidak kemana-mana kan hari ini?" Jungsoo malah balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku memang tidak kuliah tapi aku akan ke Sanggar dance hari ini" Kyuhyun mendekat pada Ryeowook untuk melihat sarapan yang di buat Ryeowook.

" Kau mau susu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

" Ya" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Tapi biar aku buat sendiri" Lanjut yeoja itu membuat Ryeowook mengangguk.

" Jangan pulang malam ya" Jungsoo berpesan pada Kyuhyun.

" Wae?" Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo dengan bingung, dia memang tidak pernah pulang malam tapi dia merasa aneh dengan pesan Jungsoo, tumben sekali.

" Kita akan makan malam bersama untuk merayakan kembalinya Kibum"

" Akan kuusahakan"

.

.

.

Choi Sungmin masih menyamankan diri di bawah selimutnya meski jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Wanita itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kedua tangannya memegang selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sebatas dada.

" Selalu seperti ini" Wanita itu bergumam, perlahan airmata mulai jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Ya selalu seperti ini selama 4 bulan kebelakang. Siwon selalu seperti ini. Jika dia sudah memenuhi permintaan Sungmin atau setelah dia memberi Sungmin uang bulanan Siwon itu akan 'menyentuh' dirinya. Sungmin merasa seperti seorang wanita bayaran, Siwon akan baik padanya jika dia ingin 'menyentuh' Sungmin. Tadi malam Sungmin tau niat suaminya ketika memenuhi permintaan ngidamnya tapi wanita itu tidak peduli karna dia memang merindukan 'sentuhan' suaminya bahkan sangat merindukannya terutama perlakuan manis Siwon padanya.

Drrrrt Drrrrt Drrrrrt

Sungmin menoleh ke meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya saat mendengar Handphonenya bergetar. Dengan susah payah wanita itu bangun setelah melilitkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Sungmin menyandar di kepala ranjang kemudian mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari pak Kang, namja tua yang dijadikannya sebagai tangan kanannya.

" Ne pak Kang"

 _" Nona, saya sudah mendapatkannya"_

" Alasannya?"

 _" Iya, Tuan Choi…"_

" Katakan pak Kang" Sungmin berkata tegas saat mendengar keraguan pada suara pak Kang. Wanita itu berusaha menegarkan hatinya akan apapun yang di sampaikan oleh pak Kang.

 _" Tuan Choi memiliki kekasih seorang wanita China"_ Tubuh Sungmin terasa lemas begitu mendengar perkataan pak Kang. Handphone yang tadinya di dekatkannya di telinga terjatuh bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melemas. Tangan kirinya memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras. Dia dihianati oleh laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. Laki-laki yang telah menumbuhkan benih di rahimnya. Suaminya. Siwonnya.

" Apa salahku, Siwon?"

.

.

.

" Kita istirahat dulu" Kyuhyun mendesah lega ketika mendengar instruksi dari sang pelatih dance. Dia sudah lelah. Mereka latihan lebih lama dari biasanya karna Donghae juga ikut melatih mereka. Lelah, menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Yeoja 19 tahun itu memilih duduk di pojok ruangan bagian belakang karna tadi tasnya memang dia letakkan di sana. Yeoja itu mengambil botol minumannya dari dalam ransel birunya kemudian meminumnya untuk menghilangkan haus.

" Hai" Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk saat Donghae tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan menyapanya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae memandang khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" Mian mengagetkanmu" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng sembari menarik nafas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan pula.

" Aku baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

" Benarkah?" Donghae sedikit menyeringai pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Donghae membuka botol minuman yang di bawanya kemudian meminum air di dalamnya.

" Benar, aku baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin agar terbiasa dengan Donghae di sampingnya walau jantungnya berdgup sangat kencang.

" Kau menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Apa kelakuan Kyuhyun itu mudah di baca? Tidak Donghae, tidak Kibum sama saja. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae dan ternyata Donghae juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah serius membuat namja itu terlihat makin tampan. Oke, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Donghae.

" Kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu?" Kyuhyun berusaha bicara senormal mungkin walaupun jantungnya masih tidak bisa berdetak normal. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae bertanya begitu apa Kibum yang memberitaunya?

" Karna kau selalu terlihat gugup ketika aku di dekatmu" Donghae tersenyum.

" Aku mengagumimu terutama ketika kau melakukan gerakan dance" Kyuhyun tidak bohong soal ini, dia memang mengagumi Donghae ketika namja itu melakukan gerakan dance.

" Kau manis sekali" Donghae tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang diikat oleh yeoja itu sedang Kyuhyun hanya tertegun dan makin berdebar dengan perlakuan Donghae padanya.

" Dan kau benar-benar bersaudara dengan Kibum? kenapa marga kalian berbeda?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari ketertegunannya ketika Donghae bertanya soal Kibum.

" Oh? i-itu, aku dan Kibum lahir dari rahim yang sama tapi ayah kami berbeda" Donghae mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin bertanya terlalu jauh.

" Kalian sedang pacaran?" Donghae dan Kyuhyun serempak mendongak ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang terkesan menggoda mereka.

" Unnie, kau datang?"

" Wae? kau terganggu dengan kedatanganku?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari cemberut menatap Kyuhyun.

" Bukan begitu" Kyuhyun ikut cemberut karna tuduhan Sungmin. Donghae tertawa kecil melihat 2 yeoja berbeda usia ini.

" Jadi, kalian sedang apa berduaan di sini?" Sungmin memilih mendudukkan dirinya di depan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

" Siapa yang berduaan" Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut berkata.

" Kalian" Sungmin menunjuk 2 orang di hadapannya ini. Donghae melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ternyata memang hanya ada mereka bertiga.

" Tadi ada banyak orang kok" Kata Donghae.

" Kalian terlalu asik pacaran jadi tidak sadar orang-orang sudah keluar"

" Kami tidak pacaran" Kyuhyun malu dan tidak enak pada Donghae ketika Sungmin menuduhnya dan Donghae pacaran.

" Ya ya terserah kalian tapi ngomong-ngomong mana penggantiku itu apa dia masih di Busan?"

" Tadi dia datang kok, nanti juga kalian bertemu" Baru saja Donghae berkata begitu seorang yeoja berwajah oriental masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka sekarang.

" Nah itu dia" Donghae menunjuk yeoja yang baru masuk.

" Mwoya?" Yeoja yang baru masuk menunjuk dirinya dengan bingung.

" Kemarilah Noona ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu"

" Nugu?" Sungmin menoleh pada yeoja yang dari tadi di belakanginya. Wanita itu berdiri kemudian mendekat kearah yeoja yang merupakan penggantinya sebagai pelatih di sini.

" Hai" Dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya Sungmin menyapa yeoja di depannya.

" Oh hai" Yeoja di depannya ikut tersenyum.

" Aku Sungmin ma'af karna hampir 4 bulan kau menggantikanku aku baru bisa menemuimu" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

" Tidak apa, anak-anak di sini sering membicarakanmu kata mereka kau yeoja yang sangat baik dan imut" Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan yeoja di depannya.

" Namamu?"

" Aku Tan Hangeng" Yeoja di depan Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

' Jadi ini dia' Sungmin membatin dan tanpa sadar tersenyum miris.

" Ayo ikutlah mengobrol dengan kami" Sungmin menarik yeoja bernama Hangeng ini untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka.

" Oh ya Kibum mengundangku makan malam di rumah kalian nanti malam" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

" Oh? Ya kami memang mengadakan makan malam untuk menyambut kepulangan Kibum"

" Kau tidak pernah memanggilnya Oppa ya?" Donghae bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Oh? aku tidak terbiasa" Donghae manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Unnie, bagaimana kalau kalian juga datang?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Hangeng.

" Akan kuusahan Kyu" Ini jawaban Sungmin.

" Mian Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa aku ada janji dengan seseorang nanti malam" Sungmin menatap Hangeng saat mendengar jawaban yeoja itu.

" Janji dengan kekasihmu?" Donghae menggoda Hangeng yang hanya di balas dengan tawa pelan oleh Hangeng.

' Atau janji dengan suamiku' Batin Sungmin berkata miris.

.

.

.

" Kau mengundang Donghae?" Begitu masuk rumah, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kibum dan Jungsoo yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

" Kau senang" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Kibum.

" Donghae, nugu?" Jungsoo bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Pemilik Sanggar dance" Kyuhyun menjawab lalu berlalu pergi kearah dapur.

" Pacar Kyuhyun?" Kali ini Jungsoo menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Temanku, aku mengundangnya untuk datang nanti malam"

" Oh"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur, di sana hanya ada beberapa orang Ahjumma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

" Di mana Ryeowook" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari dalam tas.

" Anda butuh sesuatu, Nona?" Seorang Ahjumma menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Tidak, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu"

" Baik Nona" Si Ahjumma membungkuk sekilas sedang Kyuhyun tengah mendekatkan Handphonenya ke telinga kiri.

" Kau di mana?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya begitu seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab panggilannya.

'…'

" Kapan kau pulang?"

'…'

" Arraso, bye" Kyuhyun mematikan Handphonenya kemudian keluar dari dapur.

" Kibum!" Kibum hanya menoleh sekilas mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan begitu keras sedangkan Jungsoo memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menegur yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Tadi kau tidak menjemputku di Sanggar jadi sekarang antar aku" Kyuhyun berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan Kibum.

" Kau mau kemana, ini sudah sore" Ini bukan suara Kibum tapi Jungsoo.

" Aku mau menjemput Ryeowook"

" Telpon saja" Usul Jungsoo.

" Sudah"

" Lalu?"

" Aku tau dia seperti apa, walaupun dia bilang dia akan pulang aku yakin dia tidak akan pulang" Jungsoo manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

" Ayo Kim" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum untuk bangun.

Hah~

Kibum menghela nafas lalu berdiri untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Tunggu saja di sini biar aku yang keluar" Kyuhyun berkata pada Kibum yang akan melepas seatbeltnya. Mereka kini sudah sampai di depan toko tempat Ryeowook bekerja sebagai kasir. Kyuhyun keluar tanpa mendengar balasan dari Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu Toko dan dapat Kyuhyun lihat Ryeowook sedang melayani beberapa pembeli.

" Kim Ryeowook" Tidak hanya Ryeowook tapi beberapa orang di sana juga menoleh kearah pintu masuk tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Suara Kyuhyun saat memanggil Ryeowook memang tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil.

" Kyu" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Ryeowook dengan wajah cemberut.

" Ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook, menyuruh Ryeowook ikut dengannya.

" Kyu, aku sedang melayani pembeli" Ryeowook menatap para pembeli yang sudah antri di depan kasir dengan wajah menyesalnya.

" Bicaralah, biar aku menggantikanmu" Seorang yeoja yang juga bekerja di sana tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

" Ah gomawo Hyorin" Yang di panggil Hyorin hanya tersenyum.

" Kenapa kau tidak pulang" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang di hadapan Ryeowook begitu mereka sudah berada di luar Toko.

" Aku akan pulang Kyu setelah aku selesai bekerja"

" Bohong! kau pasti tidak akan pulang, kan" Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tau niatnya.

" Aku bukan keluarga kalian Kyu jadi aku merasa tidak pantas ikut makan bersama kalian" Kyuhyun mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dia sudah menduganya.

" Kau keluargaku, Wookie" Kyuhyun berkata dengan lembut. Ryeowook itu bukan sekedar sahabat baginya tapi juga saudara.

" Aku merasa tidak enak" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas berharap Kyuhyun mau mengerti.

" Arraseo" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada pasrah dan kecewa. Dia tidak boleh egois.

" Datanglah" Ryeowook tersentak mendengar suara itu. Kibum keluar dari dalam mobil dengan wajah datarnya menatap Ryeowook.

" Ta-tapi aku merasa ku-kurang enak, Samchon"

" Samchon?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan bingung sedang Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya saat di panggil 'Samchon'.

" Kata istrinya Jungsoo Oppa aku tidak boleh memanggil Kibum Samchon dengan Ahjussi karna dia bukan sopir, jadi aku memanggilnya Samchon" Perkataan polos Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sedang Ryeowook menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

" Wae Kyu?" Ryeowook yang bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tertawa bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Tidak" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan susah payah.

" Datanglah" Tidak peduli Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa, Kibum menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Ta-tapi… "

" Aku akan meminta izin pada bosmu" Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kibum sedang Kyuhyun yang baru berhenti tertawa mendengus kesal. Kenapa saat Kibum yang meminta Ryeowook cepat sekali mengiyakan. Nanti Kyuhyun harus membahas soal ini dengan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah di atas kasur empuknya, tangan kanannya yang memegang handphone di dekatkan ke telinga menunggu panggilannya di jawab oleh seseorang di sebrang sana.

 _" Yeoboseo"_ Sungmin tanpa sadar mendesah lega saat orang di seberang sana menjawab telponnya.

" Wonnie"

 _" Ye? ada apa?"_ Orang di seberang sana yaitu Siwon terdengar terganggu.

" Aku mengganggumu?" Sungmin bertanya pelan.

 _" Aku akan pergi Meeting, ada apa?"_

" Salah satu anggota sanggar dance mengundangku untuk makan malam di rumahnya, apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

Diam sejenak tidak ada suara di sebrang sana

 _" Mianhae Sungmin, aku ada Meeting nanti malam"_

" Oh? baiklah semoga lancar" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang sana Sungmin langsung mematikan telponnya. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja.

" Satu bulan Siwon, lakukanlah semuanya sesukamu namun setelah itu jika kau tidak berubah juga maka semuanya akan berakhir"

.

.

.

" Terimakasih pada Donghae-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi yang sudah datang ke rumah ini" Jungsoo tersenyum sangat manis pada Donghae dan Sungmin. Setelah menelpon Siwon, Sungmin memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau sendirian di rumah dan terus menangis memikirkan suaminya yang menyelingkuhinya.

" Aku merasa sangat senang karna Kibum mengundangku ke sini" Donghae membalas senyuman Jungsoo.

Jungsoo, Donghae, Sungmin, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan juga Heechul kini sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho yang disulap menjadi tempat makan. Dengan meja panjang dan di lengkapi dengan 7 buah kursi yang sekarang mereka duduki. Posisi mereka kini, Jungsoo duduk di paling ujung layaknya kepala keluarga. Heechul duduk disamping kanan Jungsoo, di sebelah kiri Jungsoo ada Kibum, di sebelah Kibum ada Kyuhyun, di sebelah Kyuhyun ada Ryeowook. Di sebelah Heechul ada Donghae dan di sebelah Donghae ada Sungmin. Jadi Heechul berhadapan dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Donghae dan Sungmin berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

" Iya aku juga sangat senang karna Kyuhyun mengundangku jadi aku tidak kesepian di rumah" Sungmin tersenyum sekilas pada Jungsoo lalu kembali focus pada makanannya. Kibum berhenti mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, kini tatapannya beralih pada Sungmin. Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga kini menatap kearah Sungmin.

" Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sudah menikah, Sungmin-ssi?" Jungsoo yang bertanya. Ya tadi Jungsoo sempat ngobrol singkat dengan Donghae dan Sungmin saat mereka baru sampai di rumah ini dan dari obrolan singkat itulah dia tau bahwa Sungmin sudah menikah.

" Ya, aku memang sudah menikah"

" Lalu kenapa kau bilang kau kesepian di rumah, bukankah ada suamimu?" Jungsoo bertanya ragu, dia takut jika pertanyaannya mungkin akan menyakiti Sungmin.

" Ne, tapi beberapa hari ini dia sangat sibuk, dia sering lembur juga sering keluar kota bahkan luar negri"

" Hati-hati, siapa tau dia punya wanita lain" Heechul berkata santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Sayang~" Jungsoo menatap menegur pada Heechul.

" Apa?" Heechul menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya dengan bibir yang menggembung penuh makanan membuat Jungsoo jadi gemas sendiri melihat sang istri.

" Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Heechul" Ini suara Kyuhyun, Yeoja dengan dress dark violet itu manatap tajam pada Heechul. Heechul menelan makanannya kemudian balik menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

" Kau pikir kau sudah bisa menjaga ucapanmu, Cho!"

" Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan suasana sedang Jungsoo menatap bersalah pada Sungmin dan Donghae atas kejadian yang menurutnya kurang mengenakkan ini. Heechul kembali focus pada makanannya namun wanita itu kembali bicara walau dengan pelan

" Dasar anak hasil selingkuhan" Dan perkataan pelan Heechul itu terdengar oleh semua yang ada di sana.

" Heechul!" Jungsoo berkata dengan nada sedikit membentak namun tidak berpengaruh pada Heechul. Wanita itu masih tetap focus pada makanannya.

" Kim Heechul" Dan panggilan yang terdengar dingin ini membuat Heechul mengangkat kepalanya menatap seseorang yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, Kibum.

" Kau ingin membelanya" Heechul menatap malas pada Kibum.

" Kita bicara nanti" Heechul hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan Kibum. Kibum melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun dan ternyata yeoja itu bersikap biasa saja bahkan terkesan cuek.

" Aku percaya pada suamiku" Sungmin bicara, yeoja itu hanya berusaha me'normal'kan suasana.

" Tentu saja, kau harus selalu percaya pada suamimu" Jungsoo mengikuti alur pembicaraan Sungmin.

" Ya, aku sangat mempercayainya" Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum miris.

" Sungguh" Dan 6 pasang mata menatap kearah Kibum. Tidak biasanya namja itu menanggapi percakapan seseorang apalagi yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Yang di tatap dengan santai meminum air putih yang tersisa di gelasnya seolah tidak berkata apapun sebelumnya. Setelah menghabiskan air putih di gelasnya, Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat pada Sungmin.

" Kau sama dengan Kyuhyun"

" Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Kibum sedang Sungmin tidak berkata apapun namun jelas wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan dan rasa ingin tau. Apa yang sama dari dia dan Kyuhyun.

" Sama-sama tidak bisa bohong padaku"

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar mewah dengan dominan warna gold, di atas ranjang berseprai merah maroon terdapat sepasang kekasih yang duduk dengan mesranya. Si yeoja duduk di depan si namja dengan posisi membelakangi si namja. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah laptop yang sedang dalam keadaan hidup. Pandangan mereka focus ke layar laptop yang entah tangah menampilkan apa.

" Kalau di Jeju, bagaimana?" Si namja bertanya pada sang kekasih.

" Bagus" Si kekasih tersenyum manis.

" Tapi aku mau yang dekat dengan pantai ya, Wonnie"

" Apapun untukmu, Honey" Si namja yang di panggil Wonnie mencium sekilas pipi kekasihnya.

" Lalu aku mau di depan rumah kita nanti tertulis nama kita berdua, Choi Siwon dan Tan Hangeng" Si yeoja tertawa kecil membayangkan rencananya sendiri.

" Choi Hangeng sayang, bukan Tan Hangeng" Ya, sepasang kekasih itu adalah Choi Siwon dan Tan Hangeng.

TBC

Big Thank's To:

 **Aiko Michishige** / **chocosnow** / **Shofie Kim** / **PumpkinEvil13** / **lydiasimatupang** / **LuphieMin** / **annishi**

Terimakasih sudah Review ^^

Awalnya aku mau buat yang jadi selingkuhannya Siwon itu Unyuk tapi liat tampang manisnya Unyuk aku jadi gak tega hehe daaan waktu aku nyari video Kibum tanpa sengaja aku nemuin videonya Choi Siwon-ssi sama Hangeng oppa, entah itu acara apa yang jelas waktu itu Siwon jadi Jack dan Hangeng jadi Rose. Di sana mereka terlihat manis hehe dan jadilah Hangeng yang jadi selingkuhannya Siwon. Mian Heechul oppa #Loh?

Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan dan Mian jika inti dari cerita ini belum terlihat juga KiMin momentnya yang gak ada sama sekali padahal aku ngebuat mereka jadi pair utama di FF ini.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan jadi...

Review ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME.

Cast : Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo, Heechul, Ryeowook

Warning : **Gaje, Typo's, GS, CRAICK PAIR**

 **It's Over**

 _ **chapter 4**_

 _" Sama-sama tidak bisa bohong padaku"_

Hening~

Meja makan itu benar-benar hening setelah jawaban Kibum tadi hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara.

" Apa maksudmu, Kim. Kau menuduh Sungmin Unnie bohong? soal apa? kalian baru bertemu dua kali"

" Kau pikir aku berbohong soal percaya pada suamiku?" Suara Sungmin terdengar tenang tapi matanya dingin menatap Kibum.

" Kau benar-benar mempercayainya?" Kibum ikut menatap Sungmin dengan dingin serta terselip pula tatapan menantang di mata hitam kelamnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan Kibum.

" Tentu" Sungmin berusaha bicara sesantai mungkin. Sesungguhnya kepercayaan Sungmin pada Siwon sudah berkurang, dia tidak ingin ada yang tau masalah rumah tangganya. Dia sangat mencintai Siwon jadi dia tidak mau nama Siwon jelek di mata oranglain.

Kibum menyeringai kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

" Aku sangat mencintai suamiku" Sungmin berkata dengan yakin karna dia memang sangat mencintai Siwon.

Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang menanggapi Sungmin, Sungmin masih menatap Kibum dengan tatapan meminta kepercayaan dari Kibum sedang namja yang di tatap tidak menatap Sungmin sama sekali.

" Ah Sungmin-ssi, aku belum menanyakan ini padamu" Jungsoo memasang senyum mencoba mengembalikan suasana. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jungsoo, wanita itu menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Siapa nama suamimu, Sungmin-ssi?" Jungsoo tersenyum sangat manis.

" Siwon, Choi Siwon"

" Ah Choi Siwon pemilik Hyundai?" Jungsoo bertanya dengan antusias.

" Ne" Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

" Aku pernah bertemu dengan suamimu, dia pebisnis muda yang hebat" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar Jungsoo memuji Siwon.

" Dia juga sangat tampan" Kali ini suara Heechul membuat Jungsoo menatap sang istri, matanya jelas menyiratkan kecemburuan saat mendengar Heechul memuji lelaki lain. Sungmin tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Heechul.

" Apa aku kurang tampan, Chullie?" Jungsoo bertanya dengan mimic serius, Donghae tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jungsoo.

" Aku hanya berusaha berkata jujur"

" Tapi kejujuranmu menyakitiku" Jungsoo memasang wajah memelas membuat Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa.

" Jungsoo Hyung aku boleh minta tolong?" Jungsoo menatap kearah Donghae.

" Minta tolong apa?"

" Panggil aku Donghae saja, jangan ada tambahan ssi" Jungsoo tertawa mendengar permintaan Donghae. Saat Jungsoo tadi menyebut nama Sungmin, Donghae ingat Jungsoo juga memanggilnya dangan embel-embel 'ssi'.

" Donghae, kau sudah punya kekasih?" Jungsoo bertanya. Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk, berdoa dalam hati semoga Donghae menjawab tidak.

" Oh? hahaha" Donghae tertawa sebentar " Belum, Hyung" Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

" Tapi aku berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat" Kata-kata Donghae selanjutnya membuat kelegaan Kyuhyun runtuh.

" Kau bilang belum punya kekasih lalu kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Heechul bertanya dengan sedikit ketus membuat Jungsoo menghela nafas pasrah dengan sikap istrinya.

" Aku masih mencari gadis yang tepat, saat aku menemukannya aku akan langsung menikah" Donghae tersenyum lebar.

" Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar ucapan Kibum sementara Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan killer smilenya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Kyuhyun sementara Donghae tertawa kecil.

" Kalau dia mau kenapa tidak?" Ucapan Donghae yang sangat santai membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya menatap tajam pada Kibum kini menunduk malu.

" Kau mau, Kyu?" Jungsoo bertanya pada Kyuhyun, yang di tanya hanya menatap tajam pada Jungsoo.

" Kau terlalu tampan untuknya" Heechul menatap Donghae.

" Kyuhyun juga cantik" Donghae tersenyum pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menatap kearah lain untuk menutupi perasaan malunya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya kemanapun asal bukan mata Donghae.

" Jadi kau serius?" Jungsoo menatap Donghae membuat Donghae tertawa.

.

.

.

Kibum, Sungmin dan Jungsoo kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol entah membicarakan apa. Sebenarnya yang mengobrol hanya Jungsoo dan Sungmin sedang Kibum hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengutak-atik Handphonenya. Heechul sudah masuk ke dalam salahsatu kamar di lantai atas. Selesai makan malam tadi, wanita yang tengah hamil itu mengeluh lelah dan ingin istirahat. Jungsoo memutuskan menginap hari ini walau awalnya Heechul menolak keras. Kyuhyun sedang menghampiri Ryeowook yang ada di dapur sedang Donghae berada di kamar mandi.

" Mian" Jungsoo, Kibum serta Sungmin menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun datang dari arah kamar mandi tamu di dekat dapur dengan menggandeng lengan Donghae. Ryeowook mengikuti di belakang mereka dengan khawatir.

" Kau kenapa, Hae?" Jungsoo bertanya dengan raut khawatir apalagi saat melihat pelipis Donghae berdarah.

" Ini kesalahanku" Kyuhyun meringis sambil membantu Donghae duduk di sebelah Kibum. Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di samping Donghae.

" Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

" Tadi aku mengerjai Wookie, Sungmin Unnie" Ryeowook menunduk ketika Jungsoo, Sungmin serta Kibum menatapnya.

" Lalu" Jungsoo beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Kibum beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah dapur.

" Wookie mengejarku, aku berniat bersembunyi di kamar mandi tamu lalu…"

" Kau tidak tau Donghae ada di dalam?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Lalu kau membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan pada saat yang bersamaan Donghae juga akan membuka pintu kemudian…"

" Ya itu benar" Kyuhyun menyahut, memotong ucapan Sungmin. Ryeowook menatap kagum pada Sungmin. Ryeowook berfikir apa Sungmin itu bisa membaca pikiran atau asal tebak saja?.

" Ini" Kibum kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Namja itu duduk di tempatnya semula kemudian menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, mengambil kapas untuk membersihkan luka Donghae terlebih dahulu.

" Ah sudah malam, aku harus pulang" Sungmin melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

" Kau bawa mobil sendiri?" Jungsoo bertanya.

" Ya, aku memang tidak menyuruh supir mangantarku tadi"

" Kalau begitu biar aku antar, tidak baik jika pulang sendirian apalagi kau sedang hamil" Jungsoo menawarkan diri. Dia tidak tega melihat Sungmin sendirian menyetir malam-malam begini.

" Aniya, Gomawo. Aku akan pulang sendiri lagipula tidak enak pada Heechul Unnie" Sungmin tersenyum.

" Biar bersamaku saja" Donghae sedikit meringis ketika cairan alcohol mengenai pelipisnya yang terluka.

" Aniya, kau terluka jadi harus menginap di sini malam ini" Jungsoo berkata tegas.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung"

" Aku tidak ingin di bantah, Donghae" Jungsoo tersenyum manis yang justru membuat Donghae tidak berani membantahnya.

" Denganku saja" Kibum buka suara.

" Ya, kau di antar Kibum saja" Jungsoo tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

" Aniya, aku…"

" Ayo" Kibum bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menolak lagi.

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu semuanya" Sungmin tersenyum.

" Hati-hati Unnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Tegur Kibum jika dia ngebut" Jungsoo berpesan.

" Ne" Sungmin mengangguk. Ryeowook yang juga masih di sana hanya tersenyum manis pada Sungmin karna dia belum terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin.

" Besok kau ke sanggar, Min?"

" Aku belum tau, Hae. Tapi jika aku bosan di rumah aku akan ke sana" Donghae mengangguk pelan menanggapi jawaban Sungmin.

" Aku pulang" Sungmin membungkuk sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar dari pintu utama.

" Aku mau menyusul istriku" Jungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Jungsoo itu.

" Wookie, masuklah ke kamarmu" Jungsoo memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook segera naik ke atas.

" Oh, ne" Ryeowook mengangguk canggung.

" Aku duluan, Kyu"

" Hm" Kyuhyun yang sedang serius pada luka Donghae hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

" Mana kunci mobilmu?" Kibum menengadahkan tangannya di depan Sungmin begitu wanita itu sudah berada di depannya. Sungmin merogoh tasnya kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kibum.

" Di mana rumahmu?"

" Apgujeong" Kibum mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Selesai" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang setelah selesai menempelkan plester luka pada pelipis Donghae yang terluka.

" Kau tidak pernah mengobati orang yang terluka?" Donghae bertanya dengan memasang senyumnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Aniya, wae?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa bersikap santai di depan Donghae.

" Kau mengobati lukaku lama sekali, padahal ini hanya luka kecil" Donghae meraba plester yang menutupi lukanya.

" Mian" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan wajah bersalah.

" Aku tidak sedang memarahimu" Donghae tertawa gemas membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar tawa Donghae.

" Kau sangat lucu"

" Mwo?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Bukannya dia tdk mendengar perkataan Donghae tapi memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

" Kau sangat lucu, Kyuhyun" Donghae mengulangi ucapannya.

" Hmmm" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Donghae.

" Kyu…"Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

" Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan sedikit bingung ketika melihat raut wajah Donghae yang begitu serius.

" Sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

" Dua hari" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan yakin. Mereka memang baru kenal 2 hari yang lalu kan. Apa Donghae lupa?.

" Kyu…" Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Ada apa?" Kyuhyun jadi gugup tanpa alasan.

" Coba panggil aku" Permintaan Donghae menambah rasa bingung Kyuhyun.

" Seingatku kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku"

" Oh?"

" Coba sebut namaku"

"…"

" Kyu…"

" D-Donghae?"

" Ya?" Donghae tersenyum manis begitu Kyuhyun menyebut namanya walau dengan ragu-ragu.

" Apa kau merasa aneh menyebut namaku, Kyu?"

" I-itu…"

" Panggil aku Oppa, ne?"

" Aniya!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Dia reflek.

" Wae?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kecewa membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

" A-aku tidak terbiasa jadi terasa aneh"

" Jungsoo Hyung kau panggil Oppa tapi tidak ada yang aneh" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menuntut.

" Kalau Jungsoo Oppa karna aku terbiasa"

" Kalau begitu biasakan dari sekarang, panggil aku Oppa"

" Aniya" Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan imutnya.

" Panggil aku Oppa"

" Aniya"

" Panggil Oppa"

" Aniya, Lee Donghae!"

" Mwo" Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos pada Donghae.

" Hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau membuatku takut" Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya menjadi takut dan memelas membuat Donghae menghentikan tatapan tajamnya.

" Arraseo, mian membuatmu takut" Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum menang saat mendengar ucapan Donghae.

" Gomawo" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

" Untuk?"

" Karna tidak lagi menyuruhku memanggilmu Oppa, itu terasa aneh bagiku"

" Siapa bilang? suatu hari aku akan membuatmu memanggilku Oppa"

" Coba saja" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menantang membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

" Kyu…" Donghae kembali memanggil Kyuhyun setelah hening beberapa saat.

" Ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Donghae.

" Maaf jika ini terlalu cepat" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

" Maksudmu?"

" Kyu… maukah kau menikah denganku?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

" Mwo!"

.

.

.

Suasana terasa canggung di dalam mobil Sungmin. Sebenarnya yang terlihat canggung hanya Sungmin sedang Kibum terlihat cuek saja. Namja 25 tahun itu lebih focus menatap jalanan di depannya.

" Mmm, Kibum-ssi…" Sungmin mencoba memecah keheningan.

" Cukup Kibum" Kibum memotong.

" Ah ne, Kibum"

" Ne"

" Berapa lama kau tinggal di Amerika?"

" Kau tau aku pernah tinggal di Amerika"

" Y-ya Kyuhyun bercerita padaku"

" Aku tinggal di sana selama 4 tahun"

" Oh" Sungmin manggut-manggut kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suasana canggung kembali, Sungmin bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

" Kau, sudah berapa lama menikah" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika mendengar suara Kibum, tidak menyangka Kibum akan membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

" Hampir 9 bulan" Sungmin tersenyum tipis sedang Kibum hanya bergumam pelan.

" Itu rumahku" Sungmin menunjuk rumah besar dengan cat warna putih. Sudah dekat, mereka hanya perlu melewati 2 rumah lagi agar sampai rumah Sungmin.

Kibum memberhentikan mobil Sungmin di depan gerbang yang tertutup rapat. Terlihat sopir pribadi Sungmin mendekati gerbang untuk membukanya.

" Gomawo Kibum, bawa saja mobilku" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kibum kemudian turun setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kibum namun tanpa disangka oleh Sungmin, Kibum juga ikut turun.

" Ah Kibum, kau mau mampir?" Sungmin tersenyum canggung, dia lupa menawari Kibum mampir.

" Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang" Kibum tersenyum tipis.

" Ne, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan ngebut"

" Itu pesan Jungsoo Hyung" Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kibum.

" Ne, itu pesan Jungsoo Oppa"

" Choi Sungmin" Kibum yang akan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil membatalkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara dingin itu.

" Wonnie" Sungmin tersenyum pada namja yang tadi memanggil namanya. Siwon berdiri di samping mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di belakang mobil Sungmin, namja itu kemudian berjalan menuju Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada Kibum.

" Aku senang kau pulang, aku kira kau akan lembur" Sungmin tersenyum makin lebar namun senyumnya memudar begitu saja bahkan berganti dengan wajah terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan suaminya.

" Choi Sungmin, kau selingkuh"

TBC

Thank's To:

 **lydiasimatupang2301** : Gomawo review'y^^

 **PumpkinEvil137** : Couplenya berantakan banget malah hehe, Gomawo review'y^^

 **Shofie Kim** : Bukan, Kyu bukan anak hasil selingkuhan kok, gak usah dengerin Heechul #ditendangChullie ...KiHyun? aku juga mauuuuu #plak di tunggu aja,,,, gomawo review'y^^

 **cho leokyu07** : Aku juga gak bisa bayangin Hangeng jadi yeoja ckckck #plak ,,,,, HaeKyu? mereka bukan jadian malah, tapi Kyu langsung di lamar tuh,,,,,, gomawo review'y^^

 **chocosnow** : Aku pernah lho baca FF yg Hangeng jadi yeoja #senyumbangga ….. soal Kyu, dia asli anak Appa Cho dan Umma Cho, tapi soal Heechul ngomong gtu ke Kyu belum di bahas di sini dan Heechul bukannya jahat Cuma lagi kejam aja #digamparChullie … gomawo review'y^^

 **LuphieMin** : Tenang aja untuk saat ini masih KiMin tapi belum tau ending'y nanti #nyengir .maklum yg nulis masih labil(?). gomawo review'y^^ muuuuach #kissuebalik

Mian Chap ini pendek dan feelnya gak dapet.

OK!

Review ne~


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME**

 **Cast : Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Jungsoo, Heechul, Hangeng**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typo's, Craick Pair, OOC, cerita gak sesuai judul**

 **Don't Like? Don't Bash!**

 _" Choi Sungmin" Kibum yang akan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil membatalkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara dingin itu._

 _" Wonnie" Sungmin tersenyum pada namja yang tadi memanggil namanya. Siwon berdiri di samping mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di belakang mobil Sungmin, namja itu kemudian berjalan menuju Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada Kibum._

 _" Aku senang kau pulang, aku kira kau akan lembur" Sungmin tersenyum makin lebar namun senyumnya memudar begitu saja bahkan berganti dengan wajah terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan suaminya._

 _" Choi Sungmin, kau selingkuh"_

 **I'ts Over**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

" Mwo? Wonnie, kau salah paham" Sungmin memegang lengan Siwon serta menatap suaminya itu dengan wajah memelas, berharap Siwon mau mendengar penjelasannya. Tanpa Sungmin duga, Siwon malah tersenyum padanya juga tersenyum pada Kibum.

" Aku bercanda, aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku" Siwon menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang.

" Aku permisi" Siwon dan Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum yang sudah masuk dalam mobil.

" Hati-hati, Kibum" Sungmin sedikit berteriak agar Kibum yang berada dalam mobil mendengar.

" Padahal aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih karna dia telah mengantarmu" Siwon menatap mobil Sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

" Lain kali saja, jika kau bertemu lagi dengannya" Siwon tersenyum saat Sungmin tersenyum manis padanya. Siwon memeluk Sungmin sambil membawa istrinya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Kenapa tidak pergi dengan sopir?" Tanya Siwon.

" Aku sedang ingin bawa mobil sendiri"

" Lain kali suruh sopir mengantarmu"

" Hm"

.

.

.

" A-apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan dan sedikit tergagap, dia sedikit shock. Bagaimana tidak shock jika tadi dia baru saja mendengar Donghae melamarnya, Donghae melamarnya? melamarnya?. Kyuhyun merasa pusing sekarang, dia terlalu kaget dan senang.

" Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

" Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Donghae, memastikan apakah lebih banyak kebohongan atau kebenaran di mata itu, namun yang Kyuhyun dapatkan adalah dia yang semakin terpesona pada seorang Lee Donghae.

" Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Tidak ada, benar-benar tidak ada kebohongan, Donghae benar-benar terlihat serius.

" Apa… apa kau mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan, dia ragu menanyakan hal ini tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan alasan Donghae tiba-tiba melamarnya seperti ini.

" Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Tentu saja Kyuhyun ingin jawaban yang jujur, tidak ada orang yang ingin di bohongi tapi saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak siap mendengar jawaban jujur Donghae jadi…

" Bohong" Dia ingin jawaban bohong walau sebenarnya kebohongan itu mengarah pada kejujuran.

" Kau tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat hati Kyuhyun tersentak. Gadis itu diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Hanya kali ini, ini pertama kalinya aku takut mendengar kejujuran" Kyuhyun menunduk, Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Iya" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

" Jawabanku iya, aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, mengingat jawaban Donghae adalah sebuah kebohongan.

" Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku menikah?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan, matanya tidak ingin menatap mata Donghae. Terdengar jelas ada kekecewaan di suara Kyuhyun.

" Entahlah" Donghae tertawa kecil, dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa meminta Kyuhyun menikah dengannya.

" Kau mau mempermainkanku?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Donghae.

" Mwo? mempermainkanmu? tentu tidak" Donghae mengibaskan tangannya.

" Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku menikah!" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Aku benar-benar tidak tau Kyu, ada suatu perasaan dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus memilihmu"

" Aish gombal!" Kyuhyun kembali membuang tatapannya dari Donghae.

" Aku serius Kyuhyun, bagaimana jika kita pacaran dulu?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Donghae. Kyuhyun bingung, Donghae bilang tidak mencintainya tapi kenapa namja ini terlihat ngotot sekali ingin berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tau... cinta bisa hadir karena kebiasaan"Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan. Apa maksudnya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengutarakan kebingungannya.

" Aku tertarik padamu"

.

.

.

Suasana meja makan di rumah keluarga Cho terlihat tenang, padahal pagi ini kursi meja makan lebih banyak terisi dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan sarapan masing-masing namun entah dengan pikiran mereka. Donghae sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun, sesekali namja itu mendesah pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Heechul sibuk dengan gadgetnya dan sesekali membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari suaminya.

" Kau terlihat sudah sangat siap untuk ke kantor, Kibum" Jungsoo tersenyum pada Kibum yang hanya di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh Kibum. Kibum sudah memutuskan, hari ini menjadi hari pertamanya di kantor. Namja dingin itu sudah mengenakan pakaian kantor lengkap.

" Aku selesai" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, Jungsoo, Kibum, Ryeowook dan bahkan Heechul mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang agak pendiam pagi ini.

" Aku tunggu di ruang tamu" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang di balas tatapan datar oleh Kibum.

" Biar aku yang mengantarmu" Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, bahkan seluruh yang ada di ruang makan itu menatap kearah Donghae yang menawarkan diri.

" Ani…"

" Antar saja dia" Suara Kibum memutus ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak melancarkan protes apapun pada Kibum, yeoja itu hanya melengos kemudian keluar dari ruang makan.

" Kalau begitu aku pamit, terimakasih atas semuanya" Donghae tersenyum pada semua yang di ruang makan.

" Sering-seringlah datang ke sini, Donghae"

" Ne, Jungsoo Hyung"

" Jaga dia" Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan dingin Kibum.

" Aku akan menjaganya, aku pergi Ryeowook,Noona" Heechul dan Ryeowook tersenyum.

Hening beberapa saat setelah kepergian Donghae hingga Jungsoo membuka suaranya.

" Aku harap Kyuhyun bisa berpasangan dengan Donghae.

" Si Cho itu tidak pantas dengan Donghae" Heechul berkata ketus membuatnya mendapat tatapan menegur dari Jungsoo.

" Noona"

" Mwo?" Heechul tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

" Apa Noona selalu berkata seperti itu"

" Seperti apa"

" Seperti tadi malam, Kyuhyun anak selingkuhan" Suara Kibum tenang dan santai.

" Aku permisi" Ryeowook berkata lirih, merasa tidak pantas terlibat dalam pembicaraan kelurga ini.

" Tetap di sini, kau akan berangkat denganku"

" Ne" Ryeowook tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani membantah ucapan Kibum.

" Tidak, aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama kau pergi"

" Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi"

" Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Kibum" Heechul menatap Kibum dengan wajah serius.

" Kau lebih sayang padaku atau pada Kyuhyun"

" Chullie, jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu" Jungsoo menegur Heechul.

" Bukan soal sayang tapi ini soal tanggung jawab" Kibum beranjak dari kursi meja makan setelah berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ryeowook. Tadi malam dia lupa jadi dia tanyakan sekarang saja walau hanya lewat pesan.

To : Ryeowook

Apa kau suka Kibum?

send

" Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

" Aku kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

" Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini, sedang datang bulan?" Kyuhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Donghae.

" Kenapa bicara begitu, itu hal yang tabu bagi wanita jika pria yang mengatakannya" Donghae tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terkesan galak.

" Jika itu hal yang tabu, tidak mungkin di televisi ada iklan pembalut" Kyuhyun semakin melotot pada Donghae yang justru membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

" Maksudku…"

Drrrt drrrrt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar membuatnya tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya dan lebih memilih menatap ponselnya.

From : Ryeowook

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berfikir begitu?

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya membaca balasan dari Ryeowook. Dia harus jawab apa? Apa Kyuhyun harus bilang karna Ryeowook selalu menurut pada Kibum?

" Pesan dari siapa?" Donghae bertanya.

" Ryeowook"

" Hm" Donghae mengangguk, tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, mungkin saja itu privasi antar sahabat.

" Hae" Donghae sedikit berjengit kaget. Alisnya bertaut merasa aneh ketika seorang yeoja yang jauh lebih muda darinya tidak memanggilnya 'Oppa'.

" Apa?"

" Aku bertanya pada Wookie apa dia suka pada Kibum"

" Ryeowook suka Kibum?"

" Aku tidak tau"

" Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" Jadi aku salah?" Alis Donghae kembali bertaut bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yeoja di sampingnya ini kenapa jadi terkesan sensitive sekali.

" Bukan begitu"

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan karna Ryeowook itu menurut sekali pada Kibum" Kyuhyun menatap jalanan di depannya.

" Memang siapa yang tidak menurut padanya?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap namja tampan itu.

" Iya juga ya, mungkin hanya aku yang bisa menentangnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum.

" Mungkin Ryeowook menurut pada Kibum karna dia takut pada nada suara dingin dan wajah menyeramkan Kibum" Kali ini Donghae tertawa kecil. Yeoja di sampingnya ini benar-benar lucu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, waktu umum untuk pulang kerja bagi para pegawai kantoran. Kim Kibum melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di kerah kemejanya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya fokus pada setir mobil sedang matanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan di depannya.

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko, seseorang menitip sesuatu padanya jadi dia harus membelikannya. Kibum keluar dari mobil dengan membawa Smartphone, dompet serta kunci mobilnya.

" Kibum?" Kibum menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

" Sungmin" Ternyata Kibum memarkir mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Sungmin.

" Hai" Sungmin tersenyum manis yang di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh Kibum.

" Kau akan membeli sesuatu?" Sungmin menunjuk toko di depannya.

" Ya"Kibum menjawab sekenanya " Suruh saja sopirmu pulang" Lanjut namja tampan itu.

" Oh?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung " Maksudmu?"

" Pulang denganku saja, sekalian nanti ambil mobilmu di rumahku"

" Oh" Sungmin tersenyum " Baiklah"

Sungmin menengok ke dalam mobil, berbicara sebentar dengan sopirnya setelah itu sang sopirpun pergi dengan membawa mobil Sungmin dari toko.

" Mian, kau jadi menungguku" Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan rasa bersalah.

" Ayo masuk bersama" Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam Supermarket.

" Kau akan beli apa?" Sungmin bertanya.

" Hari ini aku tidak menjemput Kyuhyun jadi dia marah dan menyuruhku membelikannya es krim"

" Jinja?" Kibum mengangguk sedang Sungmin tertawa kecil.

" Kau sangat menyayanginya ya" Kibum tersenyum tipis mndengar ucapan Sungmin.

" Oh Ryeowook?" Sungmin menunjuk seorang yeoja yang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

" Annyeong Unnie" Ryeowook tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk sekilas pada Sungmin dan Kibum.

" Kau mau pulang denganku"

" Oh? tidak usah" Ryeowook tersenyum pada Kibum" Aku sudah biasa naik bus untuk pulang"

" Jadi kau kerja di sini? ini pertamakalinya aku ke sini" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

" Ne aku bekerja di sini, sering-seringlah mampir ke sini" Ryeowook membalas senyum Sungmin.

" Permisi, kalian menghalangi antrian" Kibum dan Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Ya, beberapa orang pembeli mengantri di belakang mereka.

" Oh mianhamnida" Sungmin membungkuk sekilas.

" Nanti kami kemari lagi" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook.

" Ne Unnie" Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas kemudan mulai melayani para pembeli namun sesekali matanya melirik pada Kibum dan Sungmin yang mulai berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang akan mereka beli. Begitu selesai melayani para pembeli, Ryeowook merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Yeoja mungil itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengirim suatu pesan untuk seseorang di sebrang sana.

To : Kyunie

Kenapa terasa sakit ya Kyu. Aku rasa aku memang menyukainya.

send

.

.

.

" Udara di sini sejuk sekali" Sungmin tersenyum sembari menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar di taman ini.

Kibum dan Sungmin memutuskan mampir ke taman yang mereka lewati karna permintaan Sungmin sendiri yang katanya sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman.

" Kau pernah kencan di taman?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kibum yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kibum tidak langsung menjawab. Namja itu melirik sebentar pada Sungmin kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" Pernah"

" Berapa kali?" Sungmin bertanya antusias.

" Satu kali"

" Hm, dulu aku dan Siwon sering sekali kencan di taman. Siwon sangat suka mengajak kencan di taman" Kibum melirik pada Sungmin, wanita itu tersenyum tipis sembari tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

" Kau terlihat bahagia dengannya" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap kearah wajah dingin Kibum.

" Ya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk" Kibum tidak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, namja itu lebih memilih memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sendu.

" Ayo, kita pulang saja" Sungmin kembali tersenyum ceria kemudian berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kibum. Baru beberapa saat yeoja itu melangkah dia sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Kibum ikut berhenti kemudian menatap wajah Sungmin. Mata yeoja itu terpusat pada satu objek dan ketika Kibum melihat objek yang di perhatikan Sungmin terlihatlah seorang lelaki tampan dan cantik yang sedang tertawa bahagia sambil saling menyuapkan es krim.

" Itu suamiku" Kibum kembali menatap Sungmin, suara yeoja itu terdengar bergetar.

" Itu mungkin rekan bisnisnya" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum namun matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

" Hentikan" Kibum berkata dingin.

" Jangan salah paham akan suamiku, dia sangat mencintaiku" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kibum serta berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang mulai keluar.

" Itu pasti rekan kerjanya"

" Kau yang paling tau siapa wanita itu"

" Ya, dia rekan bisnisnya" Sungmin masih tersenyum. Tidak tahan melihat Sungmin seperti ini, Kibum langsung menarik lengan wanita itu kemudian memeluknya awalnya memberontak namun karna Kibum tidak juga melepasnya membuat yeoja itu membiarkan Kibum memeluknya. Sungmin kembali melirik kearah Siwon yang sedang tertawa dengan Hangeng membuat tangis Sungmin pecah begitu saja.

' Aku mencintaimu, Siwon'

TBC

Big Thank's To:

 **PumpkinEvil137/cho leokyu07/SNCKS/Shofie Kim/ chocosnow/kyumin27/lydiasimatupang2301/hyunnie02/LuphieMin/choikyumin**

Gomawo review'y^^ dan terimakasih juga buat yg sudah baca

Review ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer : All cast milik Tuhan YME.**

 **Cast : Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hangeng and Other's**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typos dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **I'ts Over**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap ruangan yang di lewatinya di dalam gedung ini. Gadis manis itu sedang berada di dalam gedung agensi LSD Entertainment bersama dengan Donghae tentunya. Donghae, namja yang sekarang sedang berjalan santai di samping Kyuhyun itu sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya sedang Kyuhyun sesekali menunduk ketika orang-orang menatapnya intens dan berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya.

'Kenapa tadi aku mau dibawa ke sini' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika dia mulai risih dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau merasa kurang nyaman?" Donghae berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, seharusnya tadi aku menolak ketika kau ajak ke sini"

"Tenanglah, kita hanya akan bertemu dengan Appa" Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Dia gugup mendapati perlakuan Donghae seperti ini.

"Ini ruangannya" Donghae dan Kyuhyun sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

"Ayo masuk" Donghae membuka pintu ruangan itu kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sore Appa" Seorang namja tambun yang tadi menatap serius pada layar laptop di depannya kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang anak yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Sore Hae dan oh kau membawa kekasihmu" Si namja tambun ayah Donghae-Shindong Lee-bangun dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Appa Donghae.

"Annyeong" Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas pada Shindong.

"Ne, ayo duduk" Shindong mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa putih dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun duduk d samping Donghae sedang Shindong duduk di sofa single depan mereka.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" Donghae yang menjawab pertanyaan Shindong.

"Oh, nama yang bagus, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling tatap sebentar hingga Donghae yang buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Appanya.

"Baru satu hari" Shindong menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Donghae namun lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Kyu, jangan sungkan padaku ya" Shindong tersenyum pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Shindong sangat ramah wajar saja jika Donghae juga sangat ramah.

"Iya Ahjussi"

"No, no, no" Shindong mengerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Appa, ya?"

"Oh ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk, "A-appa… "

"Ya?" Shindong memajukan tubuhnya siap mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"I-itu" Kyuhyun tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya, Donghae mengernyit melihat cara bicara Kyuhyun yang menjadi tergagap.

"Katakan saja" Shindong tersenyum semakin manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Donghae Oppa sangat tampan tapi… kenapa…"

"Oh!" Shindong menjentikkan jari telunjuknya seolah baru mendapatkan suatu ide yang bagus. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, banyak orang yangbaru kenal dengan kami juga sangat heran. Anakku sangat tampan tapi tidak menurun sama sekali dari ayahnya" Donghae menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanan, matanya menyipit. Namja itu sedang tertawa dalam diam.

"Aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa tapi…"

"Ya, Appa mengerti Kyu" Shindong tersenyum. "Kau tau? ketampanan Donghae itu berasal dari ibunya, istriku yang paling cantik namanya Kim Yesung" Shindong bercerita dengan antusias, matanya menampakkan kebanggaan yang besar pada sosok istrinya.

"Itu fotonya" Shindong menunjuk sebuah figura yang tergantung di atas Tv. Di dalam foto itu ada sorang wanita cantik menggendong seorang bayi serta di sampingnya berdiri seorang namja tambun yang merangkulnya. Kyuhyun yakin bayi dalam gendongan wanita itu adalah Donghae.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik. Kapan-kapan bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Shindong.

"Tentu, nanti Donghae akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengannya" Shindong tersenyum tipis pada Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Donghae.

"Aku pasti akan membawamu bertemu Umma dan mengenalkanmu padanya" Donghae tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

.

.

Dua orang berbeda gender terlihat sedang duduk di bangku putih yang ada di taman luas ini. Si yeoja terlihat tersenyum kecil sambil memakan es krimnya sedang si namja hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh ya, Wonie" Si yeoja, atau sebut saja Tan Hangeng berhenti memakan es krimnya kemudian menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya, Siwon.

"Wae?" Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Hangeng.

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku" Senyum Siwon hilang seketika mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng sedang Hangeng memasang raut sedih saat melihat ekspresi Siwon yang berubah. Hangeng bukan bermaksud memaksa Siwon untuk menikahinya namun dia butuh kepastian. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama layaknya suami istri. Hangeng mencintai Siwon dan Siwon bilang dia mencintai Hangeng, kan? lalu apa yang salah? dan Hangeng baru ingat bahwa ini memang salah. Dia salah, Siwon salah, mereka berdua salah karna telah menjalin hubungan seperti ini di belakang istri Siwon.

"Aku pasti akan menikahimu, nanti, saat waktunya sudah tepat dan kita akan membangun rumah di Jeju sesuai harapan kita" Siwon kembali memasang senyum, Hangeng tau Siwon pasti masih punya rasa cinta pada istrinya. Dilihat dari segi manapun sulit menemukan kekurangan dari istri Siwon.

"Lalu kapan kau akan jujur pada Sungmin tentang hubungan kita?" Hangeng kembali bertanya.

"Nanti" Dan jawaban ini sudah sangat sering Hangeng dengar.

"Tapi kau akan tetap lebih memilihku, kan?" Hangeng memasang wajah memelasnya pada Siwon membuat Siwon gemas. Namja itu mencium pucuk kepala Hangeng.

"Kau harus percaya bahwa aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta padamu"

.

.

"Kau serius menyukai Kibum?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Kyu, apa itu sebuah masalah yang serius?" Ryeowook bertanya balik, tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat berlebihan menurut Ryeowook.

"Sangat serius" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang sedang merapikan barang-barang di toko tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa masalahnya? apa karna Kibum Samchon terlihat menyukai Sungmin Unnie?"

"Bukan, kau tau" Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Ryeowook, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya "Aku sangat senang jika kau berjodoh dengan Kibum"

"Kyu" Ryeowook memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, wajahnya terasa panas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia memang menyukai Kibum "Kau sudah berfikir terlalu jauh"

"Aku selalu berfikir jauh" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga "Oke, jangan bahas itu. Kau tau apa masalahnya jika kau berjodoh dengan Kibum?"

Ryeowook menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Masalahnya adalah Kibum itu makhluk datar jadi aku tidak yakin kau akan tahan dengannya" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

"Kyu, dia Samchonmu tapi kau terlihat tidak pernah hormat padanya" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menegur.

"Dia bukan pamanku tapi oppaku"

"Mwo? tapi kau bilang…"

"Sudahlah~ itu tidak penting" Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah malasnya.

"Lalu apa yang penting? aku harus kerja Kyu" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas, gadis itu menggerakan kedua tangannya yang dipegang Kyuhyun sebagai kode agar Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita akan membahas ini lagi nanti, di rumah. Lagipula Donghae sudah menungguku di luar"

"Kita juga harus membahas hal ini"

"Apa?"

"Donghae, kau dan Donghae pacaran?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Apa itu penting?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluat dari toko yang membuat Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabat manja dan kekanakkannya itu.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar" Kibum, dengan wajah flat khasnya bertanya pada Sungmin yang sekarang sedang berjalan keluar dari kediaman Cho.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Tidak usah, terimakasih Kibum"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau berterimakasih"

"Terimakasih karna menarikku pergi dari taman"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Sungmin Unnie" Kibum dan Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang baru datang dan sekarang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hai Kyu, kau diantar Donghae?" Sungmin tersenyum menggoda sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah mobil yang kini menjauh dari gerbang kediaman Cho.

"Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia tidak mampir?"

"Ada urusan yang harus dia kerjakan Unnie" Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Sungmin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu penting?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Hahaha" Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal sedang Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa Unnie!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Dia marah?" Sungmin berhenti tertawa.

"Hanya ngambek"

"Apa bedanya"

"Tentu beda"

"Mmm" Sungmin hanya bergumam pelan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar?"

"Iya" Sungmin mengangguk. Pertanyaan ini sudah tiga kali Kibum tanyakan.

"Baiklah"

"Aku pulang"

"Iya" Sungmin menjauh dari Kibum, mendekati dan memasuki mobilnya. Setelah mobil Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat lagi barulah Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah. Namja itu mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menonton televisi.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya "Kau apakan Sungmin Unnie?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ketus.

"Maksudmu?" Kibum bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Matanya sembab, dia habis menangis"

"Es krimmu aku letakkan di kulkas" Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan mendengar ucapan Kibum. Jelas sekali namja itu mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin terlalu tau lebih dalam, kalau Kibum tidak ingin menjawab ya tidak apa-apa.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin Unnie?" Kali ini Kyuhyun tepat mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kibum. Dia harus memastikan hal ini.

"Iya"

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat "Kau tidak bercanda kan? bukankah sejak awal aku sudah bilang bahwa dia punya suami"

"Lalu" Kibum mengangkat bahu, acuh.

"Kau ingin merebutnya dari suaminya? cari yeoja lain"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku akan bermasalah dengan suami Sungmin?" Khawatir? iya, Kyuhyun khawatir Kibum akan bermasalah dengan suami Sungmin dan alasan lainnya adalah karna Ryeowook menyukai Kibum.

"Iya, karna jika kau bermasalah aku juga akan kena" Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae?"

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa hubunganku dengannya" Kibum tertawa kecil, ya dia tau. Donghae memberitaunya lewat telpon tadi malam.

"Ya" Kibum mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa memanas.

"Dulu Umma sering mengacak rambutku"

Kibum diam sebentar "Kau merindukannya?"

"Kau tidak merindukannya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Aku merindukannya" Ya, Kibum sangat merindukan Umma mereka.

Waktu terasa lambat berjalan ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama diam.

"Kau tidak marah pada Heechul?" Setelah beberapa menit terdiam Kibum terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Tidak, buat apa? toh perkataannya juga tidak benar" Kyuhyun mengerti Kibum pasti bertanya tentang ucapan Heechul di meja makan kemarin malam. Kibum kembali tersenyum tipis, adiknya sudah bisa berfikir dewasa.

"Besok sore, mau menemaniku ke kuburan Umma?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga ingin ke sana"

.

.

"Siwon sudah pulang?" Sungmin bertanya pada maid yang menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Belum Nyonya, Tuan belum pulang" Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi jawaban dari maidnya. Dia memberikan belanjaan yang dibawanya pada maid. Perempuan yang tengah berbadan dua itu kemudian naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di ranjang kemudian menatap foto pernikahan yang terpajang di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum miris, matanya terasa panas. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang terasa sesak. Wanita itu membuka tasnya kemudian mengambil Smartphonenya dari sana.

Sungmin menatap lama Smartphonenya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan membukanya. Dia akan mengirim pesan pada seseorang di sebrang sana. Mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

To : LoveChoi

Siwon, kau di mana?

Send

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia masih sangat berharap pada Siwon walaupun dia telah mendapat bukti penghianatan Siwon dengan sangat nyata. Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

From : LoveChoi

Aku di kantor, kenapa?

To : LoveChoi

Apa kau mencintaiku?

Send

Setitik airmata jatuh dari mata bulat Sungmin, dia takut jika jawaban Siwon tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan.

"Please Siwon, katakan kau masih mencintaiku"

.

.

Siwon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya melihat pesan dari Sungmin yang tertera di ponselnya.

From :Minnie

Apa kau mencintaiku?

Dia bingung, dia ragu dengan perasaannya. Apa ini saatnya dia jujur, bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintai Sungmin lagi tapi apa benar dia sudah tidak mencintai Sungmin? Benarkah secepat ini dia melupakan Sungmin? Wanita yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama hampir 15 tahun?

"Kau kenapa?" Hangeng keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakkan handuk dari atas dada sampai pertengahan paha. Ya, Siwon sedang berada di Apartement Hangeng saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa" Siwon kembali menatap ponselnya, dulu, ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana yang dapat langsung Siwon jawab dengan cepat pada Sungmin namun kali ini kenapa terasa sangat berat dan dia mulai merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menginap malam ini, ada urusan mendadak" Siwon bangkit dari ranjang membuat Hangeng mengernyit.

"Urusan apa?"

"Kantor" Siwon mencium kening Hangeng sebentar kemudian buru-buru keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Hangeng menghela nafas pelan ketika Siwon tidak mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

Apa kau pernah merasa bosan akan cinta? merasa jenuh dan monoton karna terlalu lama bersamanya? Ketika kita tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Bosan, apakah itu bisa menjadi alasan bagi sebuah penghianatan?

Siwon membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dengan sang istri, menatap sekeliling kamar yang terlihat sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada istrinya di sana, Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur di sini?

"Siwon?" Siwon menoleh, dia mendapati Sungmin baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hey" Siwon tersenyum yang malah membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung dan wanita itu tertegun ketika Siwon mendekatinya kemudian merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Mata Sungmin memanas, apa ini jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin? Apa Siwon masih mencintainya?

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Sungmin mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Siwon melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap lekat mata Sungmin.

"Tolong jangan ragukan aku, Sungmin" dan bagai sebuah hipnotis, Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari memasuki gedung besar HwanCho, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya. Mata gadis itu basah, dia sedang menangis. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, wanita yang duduk di kursi resepsionis terkejut melihat gadis yang sangat di kenalnya sebagai pewaris perusahaan ini menangis.

"Selamat pagi Nona Kyuhyun, anda kenapa?" Si resepsionis bertanya dengan lembut.

"Apa Jungsoo Oppa ada di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Tidak Nona, hari ini yang datang Tuan Kibum"

"Mana Kibum sekarang?"

"Sajangnim sedang rapat" Kyuhyun makin terisak mendengar jawaban si resepsionis.

"Di mana dia rapat?"

"Di ruang rapat lantai 11" Kyuhyun berbalik setelah itu sedang si resepsionis malah terlihat bengong dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun berjalan dia melihat Kibum dengan beberapa orang berjas rapi keluar dari dalam lift. Kyuhyun semakin terisak kemudian sedikit berlari kearah Kibum dan tingkah Kyuhyun selanjutnya hanya membuat beberapa orang berjas yang tadi bersama Kibum melongo bahkan Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya bingung karna Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk erat lehernya sambil terisak.

"Wae"Kibum berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"D-Donghae" Kyuhyun terbata.

"Saya akan menghubungi anda nanti Mr. Wu"

"Oh ya" Mr. Wu, rekan kerja Kibum tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit " Kibum hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai respon.

"Kenapa dengan Donghae?" Setelah menjauh Kibum bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Di-dia selingkuh, a-aku me-melihatnya memeluk wanita lain" Kyuhyun menangis kencang setelah itu. Ya, Kyuhyun melihat Donghae memeluk seorang wanita di Sanggar dancenya.

"Kau sudah minta penjelasan darinya" Kibum menhgelus punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan dan Kibum hanya menghela nafas ketika Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ini pasti salah paham pikir Kibum.

"Hey" Kibum melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, menatap wajah adiknya yang basah dan memerah. Kibum menghapus pelan airmata Kyuhyun, mengusap pipi adiknya kemudian berkata

"Ayo beli es krim"

.

.

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan sambal terus mengikuti wanita hamil di depannya. Dia sekarang sedang berada di toko perlengkapan bayi dan masalahnya bukan tempatnya berada sekarang tapi dengan siapa dia berada. Dia sedang bersama dengan Heechul, menemani Heechul memilih box bayi. Tadi saat dia makan es krim dengan Kibum, Jungsoo tiba-tiba menelponnya, meminta tolong agar dia mau menemani Heechul dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah tega menolak permintaan Jungsoo.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, kau pikir aku mau ditemani olehmu?" Heechul berkata ketus dan Kyuhyun hanya semakin menggerutu. Kyuhyun malas menanggapi Nyonya Park itu.

.

.

Kibum menatap setiap ruangan yang di lewatinya. Namja itu sedang berada di Sanggar dance Donghae. Kibum ingin menemui Donghae, membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun yang Kibum yakini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kibum sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan langsung pada Donghae namun dasar adiknya itu keras kepala. Dia menolak dan akan menunggu Donghae yang datang padanya untuk minta maaf. Masalahnya Donghae kan belum tentu tau kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah padanya.

Kibum berhenti melangkah, beberapa langkah di depannya tampak orang-orang berkerumun menengok ke dalam dengan wajah penasaran.

"Beri aku jalan" Ini suara Donghae, suaranya terdengar khawatir dan panik. Kibum begitu terkejut ketika Donghae keluar dari kerumunan, Donghae sedang membawa Sungmin di gendongannya. Sungmin menangis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, darah terlihat mengalir di sela-sela kakinya. Dress bagian bawahnya basah oleh darah.

"Hangeng ambil ponsel Sungmin dan hubungi suaminya, namanya Siwon"

"Baik" Dan Kibum dapat melihat yeoja selingkuhan Siwon ikut berlari dengan panik mengejar Donghae.

TBC

Big Thank's To:

 **SNCKS/cho loekyu07/PumpkinEvil137/ShinJoo24/Shofie Kim/ouhji/hyunnie02/chocosnow/sayangsemuamembersuju/Emon204**

Gomawo review'y^^ dan terimakasih juga buat yg sudah baca

Review ne~


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME

Cast: Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hangeng and Others

Warning: Genderswitch. Typos. Craick Pair.

.

Don't Like? Don't Bash!

.

It's Over

Chapter 7

.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan sambil menatap malas pada wanita di depannya. Wanita di depannya ini terlihat sangat exited memilih box bayi berbanding terbalik dengannya yang merasa sudah sangat bosan. Kyuhyun tidak tahan terus-terusan bersama dengan Heechul.

"Menurutmu lebih bagus biru atau coklat?" Ini yang Kyuhyun tidak suka. Setiap Heechul bertanya padanya dengan tatapan sinis, suara ketus dan nada enggan. Terlihat sangat terpaksa meminta pendapat Kyuhyun, padahal walaupun Kyuhyun memberikan pendapat Heechul selalu mengambil barang yang berkebalikan dengan yang dipilih oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biru" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan enggan.

"Baiklah, aku pilih merah muda" Dan Kyuhyun hanya semakin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan nyonya Park ini.

"Baik Nyonya" Si pelayan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. Bukankah tadi Heechul memilih antara biru dan coklat? kenapa sekarang pesanannya jadi merah muda.

"Ck" Kyuhyun berdecak, sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa bosannya.

"Kapan kau selesai" Kyuhyun berkata dengan ketus sambil menatap Heechul yang sedang memunggunginya. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung ketika Heechul sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Istri Park Jungsoo itu tidak bergerak.

"Aku bertanya kapan kau selesai, aku ada urusan setelah ini" Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara ketusnya namun kemudian yeoja itu sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Heechul sedikit membungkuk sambil memegang perutnya dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar rintihan lirih Heechul.

"Kau kenapa" Kyuhyun tetap menggunakan nada ketus. Jujur saja dia merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Park Heechul" Dan mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika Heechul tiba-tiba terduduk sambil merintih memegang perutnya. Reflek Kyuhyun ikut berlutut di depan Heechul yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Sa…kit" Heechul berkata dengan terbata, keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Nyonya, anda kenapa?" Beberapa orang pelayan datang menghampiri Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan" Kyuhyun menunjuk Heechul. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat panik.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" Si pelayan wanita yang tengah menenangkan Heechul mengusulkan.

"Kalian membawa mobil?" Pelayan yang lain bertanya.

"Tidak, tadi kami diantar supir tapi sekarang supir kami sudah pulang" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil sesekali meringis melihat wajah Heechul yang sangat kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan taksi" Si pelayan tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari taksi sedang Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di tasnya untuk menghubungi suami dari Heechul.

.

.

"Ahjussi cepatlah!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pada si supir taksi ketika mendengar Heechul semakin kesakitan.

"Iya nona" Dan si sopir hanya dapat mengiyakan perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang ada di sampingnya, wanita itu terlihat sangat kesakitan, matanya terpejam dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat kursi kemudi. Kyuhyun menatap kearah jendela, memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Heechul. Tangan yeoja itu bergerak kemudian menggenggam tangan Heechul. Heechul membuka mata, dengan susah payah mentap Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan segera sampai, kau kuat Kim Heechul" Heechul menatap mata Kyuhyun, sambil menahan rasa sakitnya dia mencoba tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana Heechul?" Jungsoo datang tepat saat Kyuhyun akan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu.

"Oppa" Kyuhyun menghampiri Jungsoo yang terlihat terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya dengan pakaian berantakan dan wajah panik.

"Dia di dalam, akan melahirkan" Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu ruangan yang tertutup.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, kandungannya baru tujuh bulan" Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Jungsoo, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau usia kandungan Heechul.

"Dokter" Jungsoo bergerak cepat menghampiri Dokter yang keluar dari ruangan yang tadi di tunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, bagaimana istri saya?" Wajah panik dan khawatir Jungsoo sangat terlihat.

"Anda suaminya? kalau begitu ikut keruangan saya sebentar" Jungsoo mengangguk ragu, apa ada masalah serius? namun namja itu tetap mengikuti sang dokter.

"Kyu, Oppa keruangan Dokter dulu" Kyuhyun mengengguk mengiyakan.

.

.

"Sungmin kenapa?" Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menatap Kibum yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang tatapan Kibum tertuju pada wanita yang duduk di kursi tunggu di depannya yang tengah menunduk menghindari tatapan Kibum.

"Aku juga tidak tau, pada saat aku tiba di tempat kejadian keadaan Sungmin sudah seperti itu" Donghae menggeleng pelan karna dia memang tidak tau.

"Tapi kata yang lain sebelumnya Sungmin hanya berdua di dalam ruangan dance itu denganmu Noona, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu"Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita yang dari tadi ditatap tajam oleh Kibum.

"Itu… Sungmin melakukan dance yang cukup sulit"

"Mwo? dia kan sedang hamil" Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Aku minta maaf Hae karna aku tidak berhasil mencegahnya" Wanita yang duduk di kursi tunggu, Hangeng menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis "Dia terjatuh dan aku tidak berhasil menolongnya"

"Maaf Hae" Hangeng terisak lirih.

"Ini bukan salahmu Noona, kita doakan saja semoga dia baik-baik saja. Kau sudah menghubungi suaminyakan?" Hangeng mengangguk mengiyakan paertanyaan Donghae.

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel di tangan Kibum bergetar membuat sipemilik mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponselnya yang menyala menampilkan nama Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang menelponnya.

"Ya" Kening Kibum terlihat berkerut sebentar kemudian namja itu terlihat kaget.

"Rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Kibum, sepertinya Kyuhyun memberitaukan padanya perihal Heechul yang akan melahirkan.

"Kebetulan, ruangan mana? aku kesana sekarang" Kibum menutup telponnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun, aku harus pergi Hae"

"Kyuhyun, dia kenapa?" Donghae terkejut dan panik ketika Kibum menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Pasalnya tadi Kibum menyebut Rumah sakit. Apa Kyuhyun masuk Rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyun menelponku, dia bilang Heechul akan melahirkan" Donghae menghela nafas lega. Dia kira Kyuhyun sakit.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana nanti, rumah sakit mana?"

"Rumah sakit ini"

"Oh kebetulan sekali"

"Aku pergi Hae"

"Ya" Donghae mengangguk, Kibum kemudian sedikit berlari meninggalkan Donghae dan Hangeng dan tidak lama kemudian Siwon datang dengan wajah paniknya.

"Bagaimana istri saya?" Siwon bertanya pada Donghae. Namja itu sempat melirik sekilas pada Hangeng.

"Dia masih dalam pemeriksaan Dokter, Siwon-ssi" Donghae tersenyum ramah dan Siwon hanya memberikan anggukan saja kemudian menatap Hangeng.

"Dia pengajar dance, pengganti Sungmin. Namanya Tan Hangeng" Donghae mengenalkan Siwon dengan Hangeng.

"Siwon" Siwon berkata datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hangeng" sedang Hangeng membungkuk sekilas.

"Duduklah dulu, Siwon-ssi" Donghae menunjuk kursi tunggu di depannya, tempat Hageng duduk sekarang.

"Terimakasih Donghae, panggil Siwon saja" Siwon tersenyum dan namja itu tetap berdiri.

"Ah, ya" Donghae tersenyum agak canggung. Dia tidak dekat dengan Siwon, mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekaligus kenalan pada saat pernikahan Siwon dengan Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kedepan hanya diisi dengan keheningan, tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka bertiga hingga pintu ruangan tempat Sungmin diperiksa terbuka, menampilkan seorang Dokter berjas putih keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana istri saya Dok?" Siwon langsung menghampiri Dokter kemudian bertanya.

"Syukurlah kandungannya bisa diselamatkan" Si Dokter tersenyum pada Siwon "tapi lebih jelasnya tentang kondisi istri anda, anda bisa keruangan saya"

"Ya Dokter" Siwon mengangguk, bibirnya menampilkan senyum kelegaan.

"Apa kami sudah boleh melihatnya?" Donghae bertanya.

"Ya, tapi sekarang dia sedang tertidur"

"Kalau begitu saya akan keruangan anda sekarang, Dokter" Kata Siwon.

"Ya,mari ikut saya"

.

.

"Kau yang membawa Heechul Noona kesini?" Kibum duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya berdua di ruang tunggu itu. Jungsoo di dalam, menemani dan menyemangati istrinya yang tengah melahirkan.

"Ya" Kyuhyun mengangguk "selama di perjalanan menuju kemari nenek sihir itu berisik sekali" Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah kesal yang justru membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Donghae ada di sini" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kibum namun dia cepat menutupi wajah terkejutnya itu dengan wajah cuek. Donghae di sini? tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah tidak pedulinya.

"Ruangannya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Apa maksud Kibum. Maksudnya Donghae seorang Dokter hingga punya ruangan pribadi? atau sesuatu terjadi pada Donghae.

"Dia kenapa?" Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspesinya. Dia terlihat khawatir.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya" Wajah Kibum tidak terlihat main-main sama sekali.

"Separah apa hingga kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, dia di kamar rawat nomor 1273"

"Aku pergi" Kibum hanya dapat tersenyu melihat sang adik yang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit sambil melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari ruangan dengan nomor yang di sebutkan tadi. Pipinya terlihat basah oleh airmata, dia terlalu membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada Donghae. Bagaimana jika sekarang namja itu tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berfikiran negatif namun dari tadi dia tidak bisa berfikiran positif.

"Kyu" Seseorang menarik lengannya membuatnya berbalik. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin memarahi orang yang menghentikan langkahnya namun dia hanya bisa membulatkan mata terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang menarik lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan itu terasa sulit keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Orang di depannya ini, Lee Donghae dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"Aku kenapa?" Donghae balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau" Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dari tangan Donghae.

"Kau baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

"Memang aku kenapa?" Donghae ikut menunjuk dirinya.

"Arrrg Kibum brengsek!" Kyuhyun berteriak membuat beberapa orang Dokter dan suster yang kebetulan lewat di sana menegurnya namun Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan wajah kesal. Yeoja itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi Donghae dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan. Dia akan menemui Kibum lalu membunuh lelaki itu.

"Kyu, mau kemana" Donghae mengejar Kyuhyun, berusaha menahan lengan yeoja itu.

"Membunuh Kibum" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Donghae membulatkan mata "Astaga jangan bercanda, dia itu kakakmu"

"Apa peduliku!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan lengannya dari tangan Donghae kemudian menatap tajam lelaki tampan itu "dan apa pedulimu!"

"Aku kekasihmu jelas aku peduli"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kita putus"

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya. Matanya membulat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kita putus" Kyuhyun mengulangi ucapannya. Yeoja itu berniat pergi dari Donghae namun sang namja menarik tangannya kemudian menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun berusaha menarik lengannya namun Donghae bukan lawan yang sebanding dengannya.

"Lee Donghae!" Donghae bergeming mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menyandarkan yeoja itu di tembok koridor yang sepi. Mata namja itu menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut namun yeoja itu berusaha menutupi ketakutannya dengan wajah marahnya.

"Kau menyakitiku" Kyuhyun mengelus lengannya yang tadi ditarik Donghae.

"Mian" Donghae melunakkan tatapannya. Dia menatap bersalah pada tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae yang akan memegang lengannya.

"Mian" Donghae sekali lagi mengucap kata maaf, matanya menatap tulus mata Kyuhyun.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus dariku?" Donghae mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang minta ditinggal sendiri.

"Hanya ingin" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Donghae.

"Sayang" Donghae menarik dagu Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak sama sekali.

"Kau harus tau, aku tidak main-main dengan hubungan ini"

'Tidak main-main? tapi kau selingkuh di belakangku' batin Kyuhyun geram.

"Katakan dengan jelas alasannya dan katakan apa kesalahanku padamu"

"Kau mencintaiku?" Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dari awal melihat Kyuhyun dia sudah tertarik pada gadis itu, dia ingin memilikinya walaupun saat itu dia tidak mencintainya dan sekarang setelah Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya apa dia belum juga mencintainya? Tidak, Donghae tidak ingin meragukan perasaannya lagi, dia juga tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun ragu padanya.

"Maka jika tidak, lepaskan aku" Suara lirih Kyuhyun menyentak Donghae dari lamunannya. Namja itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat menatapnya sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu tetaplah jadi kekasihku" Donghae menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas, dia masih marah pada Donghae namun dia juga tengah diliputi perasaan bahagia karna Donghae mengatakan dia mencintainya.

"Nado"

.

.

"Hei" Siwon memasang senyum manisnya ketika melihat Sungmin mulai membuka mata. Namja itu mengarahkan tangan Sungmin yang digenggamnya kearah bibirnya kemudian mencium punggung tangan itu.

"Ah" Sungmin sedikit meringis menahan sakit dibagian perutnya.

"Min, jangan bergerak dulu" Siwon mengelus tangan Sungmin. "Kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Bagaimana baby?"

"Dia baik, tenang saja"

"Hm" Sungmin mengangguk namun kemudian sedikit mengernyit melihat Hangeng yang keluar dari kamar mandi di ruangan itu

"Oh, Sungmin kau sadar? Mianhae aku tidak mampu menolongmu saat itu" Hangeng menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah yang membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Aku lelah, ingin tidur" Sungmin berkata dingin kemudian langsung memejamkan mata.

"Istirahatlah" Sungmin merasakan Siwon kembali mengecup punggung tangannya kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Selamat malam"

Setelah itu Sungmin merasakan suasana sepi, tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang akhirnya membuat yeoja itu memutuskan membuka mata. Dia sendirian di ruangan ini. Siwon pasti pergi dengan Hangeng. Setitik airmata mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika Kibum memasuki kamar rawat Sungmin. Kibum dikabari oleh Donghae bahwa Sungmin sudah lebih baik namun dia baru sempat ke sini karna tadi menunggu persalinan Heechul dan sekarang keponakan pertamanya telah lahir dengan jenis kelamin perempuan yang Kibum yakin akan secantik ibunya.

Sungmin terlihat terbaring tenang di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam namun jejak airmata terlihat jelas. Dia menangis. Kibum menggerakkan tangannya, meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Dia menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, wanita ini sangat cantik dan Kibum tidak akan memungkiri itu.

Kibum sedikit terkejut ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap langsung tepat di mata hitam Kibum.

"Mian" Kibum meminta maaf karna dengan lancang memegang tangan Sungmin namun namja itu tidak melepas tangan di genggamannya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, menatap sendu wajah Kibum kemudian setitik airmata keluar dari matanya.

"Kibum" Sungmin berucap lirih. Hati Kibum terasa sakit mendengarnya. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium kening Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin" Kibum berbisik pelan setelah melepas ciumannya di kening Sungmin. Sungmin membelalakan mata terkejut. Kibum mencintainya.

"Aku serius Sungmin" Sungmin bisa melihat ketulusan di mata Kibum.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Jangan mencintaiku"

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya"

"Aku sudah menikah"

"Dia menyelingkuhimu"

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya" Kibum diam ketika Sungmin mengatakan kalimat itu. Sebesar apa cinta Sungmin hingga dia tetap menerima penghianatan suaminya itu.

"Sangat Kibum. Lupakan tentang perasaanmu padaku, banyak wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku"

"Tidak bisa" Mata Kibum menatap tajam mata indah Sungmin membuat Sungmin dapat melihat apa yang ada di mata itu. Tatapan itu, Kibum serius padanya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa" Sungmin menggeleng dengan wajah memelas pada Kibum.

"Istirahatlah" Kibum tersenyum sekilas setelah itu berbalik akan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

"Mian Kibum" Sungmin berbisik lirih sambil menatap sendu punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

Ketika Kibum membuka pintu rawat Sungmin, dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang yeoja tengah menunduk, ada keranjang buah di tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kibum dengan sebuah senyum.

"Malam, Kibum Oppa" Kibum tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu, senyum yeoja itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Sungmin akan istirahat"

"Oh?" Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan meletakkan ini" Yeoja itu mengangkat keranjang berisi buah yang di bawanya.

"Hn" Kibum hanya bergumam kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Yeoja itu terdim sejenak kemudian menatap punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Setitik airmata tanpa di sadarinya jatuh dari mata bulatnya.

.

.

"Dia cantik, siapa namanya?" Donghae mengelus pelan pipi bayi perempuan yang tertidur di samping Heechul.

"Park Suhi" Jungsoo menjawab dengan bangga. Dia sangat bahagia karna anak pertamanya lahir dengan selamat.

"Nama yang bagus" Donghae tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" Kali ini Heechul yang tersenyum bangga.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa keponakanmu, Cho" Kali ini Heechul berkata ketus sambil menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Donghae.

"Ingin, tapi aku takut melihat ibunya" Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah cemberut membuat Donghae dan Jungsoo tertawa kecil sedang Heechul melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan mendekati bayi pertama Jungsoo dan Heechul. Yeoja itu menatap lama wajah Suhi kemudian senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang Suhi, semoga kau tidak menuruni sifat ibumu" Heechul semakin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, ingin sekali wanita itu berteriak pada Kyuhyun namun keadaannya masih terasa lemah dan dia juga tidak ingin bayinya terbangun karna teriakannya.

"Cho" Heechul mendesis geram.

Pintu ruangan Heechul kemudian terbuka menampilkan sosok Kibum yang membuat Heechul, Kyuhyun, Jungsoo dan Donghae mengalihkan tatapan padanya.

"Kau habis kemana?"

"Menjenguk Sungmin" Kibum duduk di sofa ruangan itu setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"Menjenguk Sungmin Unnie? Apa kau bertemu Ryeowook? dia juga kesana tadi"

"Ya" Kibum menjawab singkat kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Kibum, kau tidur?" Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Heechul sedang yang lain hanya mengedikkan bahu melihat tingkah Kibum.

.

.

Ketika Hangeng masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin saat itu Sungmin sedang memejamkan mata dan Siwon tengah duduk di sofa dalam ruang rawat itu. Namja itu terlihat sedang fokus menatap laptop yang menyala di depannya.

"Siwon" Hangeng menghampiri Siwon yang duduk di sofa setelah yeoja China itu meletakkan buah yang dibawanya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Hangeng" Siwon melirik pada Sungmin. Memastikan sang istri berada dalam tidur lelapnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah" Hangeng duduk di samping Siwon kemudian mengelus lengan namja itu.

"Ya, pekerjaanku banyak sekali" Siwon tersenyum pada Hangeng kemudian mencium bibir wanita itu yang tentu dibalas dengan semangat oleh Hangeng.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengistirahatkannya sejenak?" Hangeng mengelus pipi Siwon.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya" Siwon tersenyum lagi kemudian kembali menatap laptop di depannya.

"Sungmin cantik ya" Hangeng memecahkan keheningan yang bertahan cukup lama diantara dia dan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Hangeng namun yeoja itu tengah menatap Sungmin.

"Ini adalah hal yang selalu membuatku penasaran, kenapa kau menyelingkuhinya?" Kali ini Hangeng mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon. Menatap mata hitam namja itu yang juga menatapnya.

"Siwon?" Hangeng menatap Siwon dengan tatapan menuntut ketika namja itu terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan pernah tanyakan itu, kau cukup tau bahwa aku mencintaimu" Suara Siwon terdengar dingin.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kapan kau siap menikahiku?"

"Nanti"

Hangeng menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku hamil"

Siwon menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang menekan keyboard laptop.

"Anakmu, Siwon" Hangeng mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Kau serius?" Siwon menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ya, baru dua minggu dan aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanku" Ya, kemarin memang hari terakhir Hangeng mengajar dance karna dua hari yang lalu dia mengetahui dirinya hamil.

"Tapi…" Siwon tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dia begitu terkejut.

"Siwon" Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya. Sungmin memanggilnya. Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan" Sungmin berkata lirih.

"Min?" Siwon mendekati ranjang Sungmin, berusaha meraih tangan istrinya namun Sungmin menepis tangan Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" Kali ini Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan mata yang mulai basah. "Aku ingin kita mengakhirinya"

"Apa maksudmu, Min?"

"Akhiri ini Siwon. Ceraikan aku!"

"Apa!" Mata Siwon membulat kaget. "Jaga ucapanmu, Min. Jangan main-main dengan kata cerai!"

"Jika kau ingin aku menjaga ucapanku seharusnya kau isa menjaga tingkahmu. Tidak seharusnya kau menyelingkuhiku dengan jalang itu!" Sungmin menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Hangeng.

"Sungmin!" Siwon secara reflek menampar Sungmin membuat sang istri hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Sudut bibir Sungmin mengeluarkan sedikit darah membuktikan betapa kerasnya Siwon menampar Sungmin.

"Kau menamparku" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sendu dan kecewa.

"Ya, tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada Hangeng!"

"Cih! kau membela selingkuhanmu!?"

"Sungmin!" Siwon sekali lagi akan melancarkan tamparannya namun tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh Hangeng.

"Tenanglah Siwon"

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal dan benci melihat adegan di depannya.

"See? kalian sangat serasi. Jadi segera ceraikan aku Tuan Choi agar kau bisa bahagia dengan kekasihmu" Sungguh hati Sungmin benar-benar remuk mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Ada anakku di dalam tubuhmu"

"Dia tidak membutuhkanmu. Jadi silahkan tinggalkan aku" Siwon menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau pikir dengan hidup tanpaku kau bisa membiayai anakku dengan baik? setidaknya aku memikirkan nasib anakku"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Tuan Choi. Karna mulai hari ini, aku yang bertanggung jawab akan hidup Sungmin dan bayinya"

Sungmin dan Hangeng membulatkan mata melihat orang yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi sedang Siwon menggeram kesal melihat namja di depannya.

"Kibum, apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap bertanya pada Kibum. Orang yang tadi mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab akan hidupnya dan bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Kita akan menikah setelah kau bercerai dengannya"

TBC.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang bersedia review di chap sebelumnya. Kamsha~


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: seluruh cast bukan milik saya tapi boleh dong berharap suatu saat donghae jadi milikku#abaikan

Cast: Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hangeng, Ryeowook and others

Warning: Genderswitch for all uke. Craick Pair. Typos dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

It's Over Chapter 8

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Bash!

Happy Reading

.

.

Jungsoo, Heechul, Kyuhyun dan bahkan Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kaget. Sedang yang ditatap hanya mendengus kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dalam ruangan Heechul itu.

"Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun yang pertama buka suara. Mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda."Kibum berkata serius dengan wajah flat khasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tajam. "Ketika kau menipuku soal Donghae. Itu bukan candaan!?"

"Menipumu? Soal aku? Maksudnya?" Kini Donghae melempar pandangan bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan dengan santainya.

"Apa kau gila Kim!?" kali ini Heechul yang buka suara. Mata cantiknya menatap nyalang pada Kibum. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Kibum sampaikan tadi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Kibum balik bertanya, terselip nada kesal di suaranya. Moodnya sedang buruk saat ini dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada tidak percaya dari keluarganya membuat moodnya makin buruk.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku sangat sadar Kim Heechul!" Kibum mendesis geram.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan semuanya?" Kali ini Jungsoo. Bertanya dengan suara lembutnya. Dia tau Kibum sedang berada dalam mood buruknya.

"Jika aku belum memikirkannya, aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan ini."

Jungsoo mengangguk "Apa Sungmin setuju?"

Kibum diam kali ini karna dia sendiri tidak tau. Ini memang seperti keputusan sepihak dari Kibum. Ketika Kibum mengatakan akan menikahinya, Sungmin hanya diam. Dia tidak mengiyakan dan tidak pula menyangkal.

Melihat Kibum hanya diam, Jungsoo kembali buka suara. "Bicarakan baik-baik dengan Sungmin. Ini masalah serius, Kibum. Lagipula Sungmin punya suami."

"Mereka akan bercerai."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun dan Donghae terlihat kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja." Donghae mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Hangeng hamil anak Siwon."

"Mwo!?" Kembali Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkaget. Pasangan itu sedikit berteriak hingga mendapat delikan tajam dari Heechul.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ini seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya. Namun kali Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Tentu bisa! Karna mereka melakukan sex. Jika kau dan Donghae melakukan sex maka akan seperti itu juga jadinya." Heechul berkata dengan ketus. Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah menatap tajam pada Heechul. Wajah Donghae juga memerah. Bagaimana bisa Heechul berkata sefrontal itu.

"Yak! Park Heechul!" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Heechul.

"Sayang… ucapanmu" Jungsoo menegur Heechul namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika melihat wajah memerah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, mau kemana?" Jungsoo bertanya pada Kibum yang beranjak berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Keluar."

Jungsoo memasang muka masam sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Dia tau Kibum akan keluar maksudnya itu keluar kemana. Jungsoo akan melayangkan protes pada Kibum tapi namja itu sudah keburu keluar.

"Dasar datar." Lirih Jungsoo.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar mau bercerai denganku?"

Sungmin diam. Matanya tidak menatap Siwon yang ada di depannya namun matanya lebih tertarik menatap pemandangan gedung tinggi yang terlihat dibalik jendela.

"Min" Siwon menyentuh tangan Sungmin tapi Sungmin langsung menepisnya.

Siwon menatap tangannya yang tadi dihempas oleh Sungmin. Namja itu merasa geram. Kesal dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Apa mungkin kau memang telah merencanakan ini semua?"

Kali ini Sungmin menatap kearah Siwon. Melemparkan pandangan tajamnya pada suaminya itu.

"Apa maksudmu"

"Kau sudah lama berencana bercerai dariku atau mungkin sebenarnya bukan hanya aku tapi kau juga berselingkuh dengan Kibum di belakangku!"

Sungmin merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Kedua tangan putihnya terkepal kuat. Dengarlah apa yang telah dituduhkan Choi Siwon padanya. Namja itu menuduhnya berselingkuh. Tega sekali Siwon menuduhnya seperti itu. Bahkan saat ini walaupun hatinya sangat sakit dia tetap tidak tega menampar lelaki itu. Apa lelaki itu tidak tau betapa cintanya Sungmin padanya.

"Kau menuduhku?" Airmata mengalir membasahi pipi putih Sungmin. "Kau yang melakukannya tapi kau menuduhku? Kau tau bagaimana aku ingin sekali menamparmu saat ini namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bersalah. Dia menyesal berkata seperti tadi tapi dia tidak bisa lagi menarik kata-katanya. Dia berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Sungmin namun Sungmin menjauh. Wanita yang tengah hamil itu bahkan turun dari ranjangnya untuk menjauhi Siwon.

"Tega kau menuduhku seperti itu? Tidak taukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Apa kau tau?" Sungmin terisak. Wanita itu memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Aku tau kau menghianatiku, Siwon. Aku sudah tau tapi aku mencoba bertahan sebisa mungkin dan pertahanan yang ku bangun itu hancur ketika aku mendengar tentang kehamilan kekasihmu." Sungmin menunduk sambil terisak keras kali ini. Airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Min." Siwon menatap sendu pada Sungmin. Dia benar-benar merasa menyesal.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sungmin mencegah langkah Siwon yang akan mendekatinya. Wanita itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Siwon.

"Jangan mendekat padaku. Pergilah dariku. Aku merasa jijik ketika dekat denganmu." Tanpa sadar Siwon menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dadanya sesak. Jijik? Sungguh, itu kata yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku menyesal. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Sungmin menggeleng mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Min."

"Aku menerimanya." Ada kelegaan di wajah Siwon.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Kibum."

Mata Siwon membelalak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Matanya nyalang menatap Sungmin namun mata Sungmin sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Mata wanita itu melihat kearah belakang Siwon.

Suasana hening beberapa saat kedepannya hingga derap langkah pelan dan tenang terdengar. Siwon dapat melihat sosok Kibum yang berjalan tenang kearah Sungmin. Terus mendekat hingga sampai di depan Sungmin, Kibum menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu bahkan sangat erat. Isakan keras terdengar darinya. Sungmin menangis dipelukan Kibum dan Siwon hanya dapat melihatnya dengan tatapan marah, kecewa, dan perasaan yang paling mendominasi adalah perasaan menyesal yang dirasakannya.

Dia terlambat. Dia baru menyadari kesalahannya sekarang. Dia kalah dan menyesali kesalalahan yang diperbuatnya.

Beginikah rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai berpelukan dengan orang lain?.

.

.

"Kenalkan. Ini Hyukjae, sepupuku. Hyukjae, ini Kyuhyun kekasihku." Sejenak Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lalu setelah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jadi ini sepupunya Donghae? Wanita ini yang beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun lihat berpelukan dengan Donghae.

"Hai Kyu. Aku Hyukjae, sepupunya Donghae." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, hai. Aku Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangan Hyukjae dengan sedikit canggung dan malu mengingat dia pernah cemburu pada wanita ini.

"Kau manis sekali, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae sangat ingin bertemu denganmu maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini agar kalian bisa bertemu langsung." Donghae tersenyum pada Kyuhyun kemudian menyesap kopi yang dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu di kafe ini.

"Oh. Begitu?"

"Ya dan aku senang sekali bisa langsung bertemu denganmu." Hyukjae menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku juga senang." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Hyukjae kesini untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya."

"Oh ya? Kau akan menikah?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ya."Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Selamat ya."

"Calon suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha asal China namanya Zhoumi."

"Aku harap kau bisa menemani Donghae ke China untuk menghadiri pernikahanku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jika tidak ada halangan aku pasti akan datang."

"Terimakasih, Aku sangat menunggu kehadiranmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum "akan kuusahakan."

.

.

"Jadi, Sungmin unnie benar-benar setuju akan menikah denganmu?" Kyuhyun melempar tatapan bertanya pada Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika kalian benar-benar telah yakin. Menikah saja." Jungsoo yang sedang mengelus pipi Suhi berkomentar.

"Kau benar-benar sudah yakin, Kibum? Aku tidak mau kau menyesal dikemudian hari. Ingat, Sungmin sedang hamil dan itu bukan anakmu." Heechul hanya takut Kibum menyesal dengan keputusannya. Apalagi dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Kibum berkata tegas.

"Tolong pikirkan lagi keputusanmu, Kibum." Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Tatapan adiknya itu sulit dibaca.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Pikirkan lagi!" Kyuhyun terlihat ngotot membuat Jungsoo, Heechul dan Kibum menatap heran padanya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik."

Kibum menghela nafas melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun kemudian mencium kening adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Jangan khawatir."

.

.

"Shit!" Siwon berdiri kemudian melempar sebuah map yang tadi dipegangnya hingga kertas di dalamnya berhamburan. Bibirnya mengatup marah. Matanya terlihat memerah dan nafasnya bersahutan tidak teratur.

Arrrh

Siwon berteriak keras sambil membanting dan melempar apapun yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Dia seperti orang kerasukan.

"Siwon! Ada apa denganmu?" Hangeng yang datang mengantarkan Siwon makan siang membulatkan mata melihat betapa berantakannya ruang kerja kekasihnya itu.

"Tan Hangeng…" Siwon mendesis menyebut nama Hangeng. Matanya berkilat marah membuat Hangeng takut.

"Ada apa Siwon?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga aku bisa menghianati Sungmin!"

Mata Hangeng membelalak mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Dia mengirim surat cerai padaku. Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Dengan cepat mata yeoja China itu berembun. Terlalu sakit hati dengan kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Aku menyesal atas semua ini!"

"Siwon? Kau menyalahkanku? Apa kau lupa kaulah yang datang padaku?" Kini wanita itu menangis. Tidak dapat menahan laju airmatanya.

Dia sakit hati dan tidak terima dengan tuduhan Siwon. Lelaki itu mengatakan ini semua salahnya. Iya, dia memang berandil besar dalam hal ini tapi siapa yang memulai? Siwonlah yang datang padanya dan dia tidak dapat menolak pesona lelaki itu.

"Hangeng…" Siwon mendekat kemudian memeluk Hangeng yang menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi." Siwon mengecup pelipis Hangeng.

"Kumohon Siwon. Tolong lupakan Sungmin. Tanda tangani surat cerai itu dan bertanggungjawablah akan anak ini."

Siwon diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Mengiyakan permintaan Hangeng.

.

.

"Mungkin memang benar. Kita tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan cinta pertama kita." Ryeowook tersenyum. Miris. Matanya menatap pemandangan taman Rumah sakit. Menatap orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Wookie. Kesempatan itu selalu ada."

Ryeowook mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya tapi kesempatan seperti apa yang ada padaku?" Sorot mata Ryeowook yerlihat sendu.

"Kau bisa menggagalkan pernikahan mereka." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tertawa pelan. Bercanda.

Ryeowook ikut tertawa.

"Ternyata begini rasanya. Jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan," Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi sakit sekali rasanya ketika dia bersama oranglain."

Kyuhyun mengggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. Matanya menatap dalam mata Ryeowook.

"Maafkan kakakku karna telah menyakiti hatimu."

Ryeowook tersenyum tulus. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua orang berhak memilih dan bahagia. Lagipula Kibum tidak tau tentang perasaanku padanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, Kibum tidak tau. Bagaimana jika kau beritau dia?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku akan memberitaunya."

"Kapan?"

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu "entahlah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

"Yang jelas secepatnya. Sebelum aku pergi."

"Pergi?" Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Bingung.

"Ya." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Maaf karna belum sempat memberitaumu, Kyu."

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan ke China, Kyuhyun."

"China? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bermusik. Kau tau kan? Kadang aku sering bernyanyi di kafe?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia lupa, Kyuhyun tidak tau tentang hal ini.

"Maaf tidak memberitaumu. Aku kadang bernyanyi di kafe dan beberapa hari yang lalu seorang produser musik menemuiku karna dia tertarik dengan suaraku."

"Lalu?"

"Namanya Henry Lau. Dia menawariku untuk ikut dengannya. Dia akan mengasah bakat menyanyi dan bermain pianoku."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Astaga Wookie. Henry Lau? Pemain piano dan biola yang sangat melegenda itu?"

"Ya. Kau tau dia?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukai permainan biolanya."

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Dia tidak tau ternyata Henry Lau seterkenal itu. Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak memperhatikan dunia hiburan.

"Aku kira kau akan marah."

"Untuk apa aku marah? Aku bahkan sangat bahagia. Ini kesempatan bagus. Ambillah. Jadilah penyanyi dan pemain piano yang hebat."

"Kyu…" Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Wookie."

.

.

"Aku sudah menandatangani surat ceraiku dengan Siwon." Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengupas buah untuk Sungmin.

"Terimakasih Sungmin" Kibum tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin.

"Kibum," Sungmin memegang lengan Kibum.

"Pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Sungmin."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu. Kau bisa menikah dengan yang lebih baik."

"Dan itu adalah kau."

"Kibum-"

"Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu."

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Kibum meletakkan buah dan pisaunya di atas piring.

Lelaki itu menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah."

.

.

To Be Continued

Terimakasih banyak bagi yg bersedia mereview di chap 7. Tengkyu so much.

review kalian udh aku bales lewat pm ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Discaimer: All cast is not mine. They owned by God. But this story is belong to me.

.

Genderswitch, Typos

.

.

 _Perlahan-lahan bayanganmu menjadi kabur dan meninggalkanku._

 _Aku tak percaya kisah kita berakhir seperti ini_

 _(DayDream)_

.

It's Over

Chapter 9

.

.

Sekarang, seperti ini. Dia mengalaminya, keadaan yang amat familiar bagi orang-orang seperti dirinya. Orang-orang yang menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus pasangannya. Dan penyesalan itu datang terlambat. Kini dia merasakannya. Rasa sakit ketika orang yang dicintainya digandeng orang lain, dipeluk dan cium. Dimana senyum itu terasa menyakitkan sebab bukan karna dirinya. Siwon merasakannya dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Penyesalan memang akan selalu datang terlambat.

Dia di sana, Sungmin tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang hadir di pernikahannya. Siwon dapat melihat senyum manis itu namun dia terlalu mengenal mantan istrinya itu. Sungmin sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Bolehkah Siwon berharap? Atau dia akan terdengar sangat percaya diri jika berkata Sungmin masih mencintainya. Sungmin masih mencintainya.

"Haruskah aku mengambilmu darinya?" Siwon bergumam pelan ketika melihat wajah Kibum.

.

.

"Ayo, lempar bunganya Sungmin." Hyukjae, sepupu Donghae itu sedikit berteriak pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau terlihat antusias sekali? Ingat kau sudah menikah." Heechul mencibir membuat Hyukjae malah menggerutu pelan.

"Jangan-jangan kau melupakan suamimu ini?" Zhoumi menatap tajam pada istrinya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang akan dapat bunganya." Hyukjae merengut kesal, mood yeoja itu buruk seketika, maklum dia sedang hamil tiga minggu.

"Aku akan lempar bunganya." Sungmin berkata. Wanita itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaun putihnya walaupun perutnya yang sudah berusia enam bulan terlihat jelas.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, para wanita mulai berkumpul di depan Sungmin sama-sama ingin mendapat bunganya. Hanya sedikit karna memang hanya keluarga dekat saja yang mereka undang.

"Kyuhyun!" Sebelum melempar bunga, Sungmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang terlihat asik dengan Suhi yang berada di gendongan Jungsoo.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung.

"Ikut berbaris."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun melirik para wanita yang berada di depan Sungmin.

"Ikut berbaris, Kyu. Siapa tau kau dan Donghae akan menyusul." Kyuhyun merasa malu mendengar ucapan Jungsoo. Matanya mencari sosok Donghae dan ternyata pria itu sedang bicara via telpon entah dengan siapa.

"Malas ah!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Lempar saja bunganya, Aku tidak ikut. Aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengecewakan pengantin." Ucapan Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. Wanita itu terlihat kecewa dan terlihat berbalik dengan enggan untuk melempar bunganya.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mendesah kemudian berjalan kearah para wanita menanti bunga. Baru tiga langkah dia berjalan, sesuatu terlempar kearahnya dan secara reflek dia menggerakkan tangan untuk menangkapnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan wajah melongo bodoh ketika sebuah bunga ada di genggamannya. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan para keluarga dekatnya tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Dia menunduk, malu sekali. Dia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Kyuhyun segera berbalik, niatnya ingin pergi namun ternyata dia mengalami hal lain. Tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu dan dia terjatuh di atas sesuatu yang di tabraknya.

'Donghae…' Kyuhyun membatin ketika matanya menatap mata teduh kekasihnya itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar. Lihatlah posisinya dengan Donghae sekarang, kedua tangan Kyuhyun di atas dada Donghae dan parahnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka berciuman secara tidak sengaja di depan umum.

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Donghae, dia dapat mendengar sorakan-sorakan menggoda dari keluarganya yang membuatnya sangat malu.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri diikuti oleh Donghae. Namun Kyuhyun menunduk apalagi keluarganya belum berhenti menggodanya.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang memanggilnya, namja itu tersenyum amat manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Donghae…" Wajah Kyuhyun tampak memelas, memberi isryarat pada Donghae betapa malunya dia sekarang.

Donghae tertawa pelan kemudian dengan lembut menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Umma harap kau akan bahagia." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. Mata ibunya berkaca-kaca membuat mata Sungmin ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan atas kegagalanku, Umma." Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Tidak sayang. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Ibu Sungmin memang sangat terkejut mendengar kabar dari putrinya yang tiba-tiba mengatakan akan menikah. Dia yang selama ini tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurus usaha mereka di sana langsung kembali ke Korea dan sangat terkejut dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi pada putrinya. Dia sempat marah karna diberitau sangat terlambat namun dia seorang ibu yang tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada anaknya.

"Jaga putriku, Kibum. Tolong jangan sakiti dia." Kibum tersenyum pada mertuanya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku berjanji, Umma."

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan saat itu mereka semua mulai masuk kedalam kediaman Cho setelah mereka berpesta untuk pernikahan Kibum dan Sungmin di halaman depan rumah keluarga Cho. Kebanyakan tamu undangan sudah pulang, yang tersisa di ruang tamu saat ini adalah Kibum, Sungmin, Jungsoo, Heechul, Suhi, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Umma Sungmin.

"Lelah sekali." Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa kemudian duduk tegak melihat kearah Suhi yang tidur di gendongan Heechul.

"Menginaplah di sini, Umma." Kibum berkata pada mertuanya.

"Ya, menginaplah di sini. Banyak kamar kosong di sini." Leeteuk menambahkan.

Umma Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga sedang tidak ingin pulang." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ummanya.

"Kau juga, Hae. Menginaplah di sini." Jungsoo beralih pada Donghae.

"Kau terlihat lelah," Kibum menatap Donghae. Ya, Donghae memang sedang sangat lelah. Bukan karna pernikan Kibum dan Sungmin tapi karna ada masalah dengan salah satu artis yang di naungi perusahaannya.

"Ya, menginaplah. Kau bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Sayang…" Jungsoo menatap Heechul dengan pandangan menegur.

"Kim Heechul…" Kibum menatap tajam pada Heechul. Ayolah, mana ada seorang kakak yang ingin melihat adiknya tidur dengan laki-laki yang belum sah menjadi suaminya walaupun Kibum sendiri mempercayai laki-laki itu.

"Ayolah, kalian ini. Aku hanya bercanda." Heechul mengibaskan tangan dengan santai.

"Maafkan istriku, Hae."

Donghae hanya memberikan senyum yang terkesan canggung pada Jungsoo karna tadi dia sendiri kaget mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Apa ada pembantu di sini?" Umma Sungmin bertanya.

"Ya, dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam sekarang. Umma butuh sesuatu?" Jungsoo bertanya pada Umma Sungmin.

"Aku hanya bertanya, tadinya aku ingin menawarkan diri untuk memasak makan malam."

"Kita makan malam? Bukankah kita sudah makan di pesta tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Heran saja, tadi banyak sekali makanan dan sekarang mereka harus makan malam lagi.

"Kalau kau sedang diet tidak usah ikut makan." Heechul berkata pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau diet?" Kibum bertanya ragu pada Kyuhyun. Benarkah adiknya itu diet, setaunya Kyuhyun paling tidak suka yang namanya diet.

"Tidak! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh Heechul." Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Heechul. Jungsoo yang duduk antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun mendesah bosan.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik ke kamar masing-masing."

"Kibum, antar mertuamu ke kamar yang akan di tempatinya. Kyuhyun kau antar Donghae."

Mereka semua beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Kau naiklah ke kamar duluan. Kamar kita ada di depan kamar bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun yang terpisah oleh ruang tv." Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kibum. Semua yang menginap di kediaman Cho malam ini mang rata-rata tidur di kamar di lantai bawah sebab di lantai atas hanya ada dua kamar yaitu kamar Kibum dan kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kibum." Kibum menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Kyuhyun sedang menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya demgan Kibum.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Setelah berada dengan anak tangga yang ditempati Kibum, Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat segiempat ke hadapan Kibum. Sebuah surat.

"Ini untukmu, dari sahabatku."

Kibum menerima surat yang diberikan Kyuhyun sesudah itu mereka kembali menaiki tangga.

"Malam ini malam pengantinmu dengan Sungmin Unnie."

"Wae? Kau ingin menonton?"

"Boleh?"

Kibum tertawa pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Anak kecil."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kibum.

.

.

Kibum melipat surat yang telah dibacanya itu kemudian meletakkan surat itu di atas nakas samping lampu tidur. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti pada wajah Kibum setelah membaca surat itu.

"Aku selesai, kau akan mandi sekarang?" Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe pink yang membungkus tubuhnya. Seluruh barang yeoja itu telah dipindahkan ke rumah ini dua hari sebelum pernikahan mereka.

"Ya." Kibum berdiri, menghampiri Sungmin yang tersenyum manis padanya. Namja itu mengecup kening Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan perut yeoja itu setelah itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sungmin tertegun, merasa nyaman dan hangat dengan perlakuan Kibum namun pikirannya segera teralih ketika smartphonenya yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur berbunyi nyaring. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri smartphonenya dan telpon itu ternyata dari Siwon.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sungmin segera mereject panggilan itu kemudian membalik smartphonenya setelah membuat telpon genggam itu ke mode silent.

Mata Sungmin teralih pada sebuah lembaran kertas yang berada di atas nakas yang sama dengan smartphonenya. Wanita itu mengambil kertas tadi, dia duduk di atas ranjang kemudian membaca tulisan dengan rapi itu.

 _Untuk Kibum Samchon_

 _Sebelumnya terimakasih karna telah bersedia membaca apa yang kutulis di sini. Aku sangat malu untuk mengatakan langsung padamu, oleh karna itu aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat dan menitipkannya pada sahabatku yang sekaligus adalah adikmu._

 _Oppa, aku mencintaimu. Tidak tau sejak kapan tapi aku baru menyadarinya saat kita bertemu di toko tempatku bekerja. Ketika kau bersama Sungmin Unnie waktu itu._

 _Oppa, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan langsung merasakan patah hati… hehe. Mungkin memang benar, cinta pertama memang tidak akan bersatu._

 _Aku tidak tau harus menulis apalagi. Intinya aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu. Semoga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, saat aku sudah melupakanmu dan mendapatkan pendamping hidupku._

 _Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin Unnie, dia sangat cantik dan baik. Jaga dia dan tolong sampaikan salamku padanya._

 _Maaf telah menyita waktumu karna suratku. Terimakasih atas rasa cinta ini._

 _Ryeowook._

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk. Dia merasa jahat. Ryeowook mencintai Kibum, seharusnya dia tidak menerima pernikahan ini. Seharusnya dia bisa memaksa Kibum untuk mencari wanita yang lebih baik darinya.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Smartphone yang ada di atas nakas. Yeoja itu mengambilnya. Ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab serta satu pesan dan itu dari Siwon.

 _Kumohon angkat telponku, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu, tolong kembalilah padaku._

Airmata Sungmin menetes pelan dan segera dihapusnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Kenapa belum ganti baju." Sungmin berdiri kemudian menghadap kearah Kibum.

"Ada yang lebih menarik dari ganti baju." Diam sejenak. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Kibum, apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?"

Kibum mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Seseorang menitip salam padaku, apa kau tidak ingin menyampaikannya." Sungmin mengangkat surat yang di genggamnya.

"Kau sudah tau, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi memberitaumu."Kibum berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Dia mencintaimu, Kibum. Dia jauh lebih baik dariku." Sungmin memelas pada Kibum.

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Sungmin. Kau tidak berhak menilai baik dan buruk."

Sungmin menunduk.

"Sungmin." Kibum menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu. Terimalah kenyataan itu." Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kibum.

Dan wanita itu terisak pelan ketika Kibum merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Maukah kau menciptakan kebahagiaan denganku?" Sungmin makin terisak namun mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Yeoja itu menyempatkan dirinya membuka pesan yang tadi di terimanya dari Siwon. Kemudian mengetik pelan balasan untuk pesan namja itu.

 _Ini telah berakhir, Siwon._

.

.

 _Ini telah berakhir, Siwon._

Siwon dengan penuh emosi melempar smartphonenya ke tembok dalam ruang kerjanya ini membuat benda canggih itu retak di beberapa bagian.

Namja itu kemudian terduduk di atas lantai. Menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Apa? Dia tidak terima dengan pesan Sungmin. Wanita itu mengatakan semua telah berakhir? Tidak! Siwon belum bisa menerima semua ini.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin." Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Penyesalan ini mungkin akan menghantuinya seumur hidup.

Dan seseorang di balik pintu sana terisak. Tan Hangeng merasa dadanya sesak melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya menjadi seperti itu. Siapa yang salah di sini? Apa dia yang bersalah. Sekarang namja itu terlihat sangat menderita.

Yang dilakukannya hanya mengamuk dan sesekali menangis. Berkata maaf ketika penyesalan itu muncul. Apa Hangeng yang bersalah atas semua yang terjadi?. Satu bulan yang lalu, Siwon terusir dari rumah utama keluarga Choi. Orangtuanya berkata tidak akan lagi mengakui Siwon sebagai anak walaupun namja itu tetap diberikan perusahaan yang di kelolanya. Apa Hangeng yang bersalah atas semua yang terjadi?.

Haruskah dia mengembalikan semuanya, menempatkannya pada tempatnya? Dan dia mengalah? Tidak. Dia tidak akan melakukannya karna pada akhirnya dia juga menderita. Dihina keluarga Choi, sering dibentak daan menjadi objek kemarahan namja yang dicintainya itu dan bahkan namja itu belum mengakui anak dalam kandungannya.

Hangeng kembali terisak pelan sambil mengelus perutnya, berharap semua penderitaan ini segera berakhir.

.

.

Tok tok tok!

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar yang di tempati Donghae. Jungsoo memintanya memanggil Donghae, mengajak namja itu makan malam bersama.

Tok tok tok!

Kyuhyun kembali mengetuk pintu namun belum ada jawaban juga.

"Apa dia tidur?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Dia memutar pelan knop pintu. Mengecek Donghae di dalam.

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit pintu kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan. Dia hampir berteriak kaget karna Donghae yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Kyu? Maaf membuatmu kaget. Aku tadi di kamar mandi. Saat akan membuka pintu kau sudah membukanya lebih dulu."

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia sedang tidak fokus. Bagaimana bisa fokus jika di hadapannya sekarang, Donghae berdiri bertelanjang dada dengan rambut acak-acakan. Namja itu terlihat seksi.

Dan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menatap tubuh namja itu. Hey! Dia wanita normal yang akan tertarik dengan tubuh pria apalagi pria itu adalah orang yang disukainya.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?" Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Namja itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah bersandar di tembok samping pintu makin menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika Donghae mendekat.

"Ada apa hm?" Donghae menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun makin salah tingkah.

"I-itu… Jungsoo oppa…"

"Ada apa dengan Jungsoo hyung?"

"Di-dia…"

"Dia sudah menikah."

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan setelah itu menggerutu dalam hati. Bukan ini yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Y-ya, ma-maksudku bukan itu. Jungsoo oppa…"

"Suami Heechul noona."

"Ya, tidak, maksudku…"

"Jungsoo hyung ayah Suhi."

"Hae!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan tanpa sadar memukul pelan dada Donghae.

Donghae tertawa pelan melihat Kyuhyun kesal. "Apa sayang?"

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku mendengarmu." Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Hae?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada Donghae yang justru membuatnya semakin salah tingkah dan gugup. Sungguh dia sangat gugup namun dia menikmati ini semua dan rasanya tidak ingin ini berakhir.

"Kapan kau akan menerima lamaranku?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

Ya, Donghae telah melamar Kyuhyun namun yeoja itu belum memberikan jawabannya.

"A-aku belum siap, Hae." Donghae mengangguk terlihat seperti memahami ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kita menikah satu bulan lagi." Dan nyatanya tidak.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menolak sayang." Namja itu mengecup kening Kyuhyun kemudian beralih mencium bibir yeoja itu namun baru hanya sekedar menempel mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan Jungsoo.

"Astaga! Donghae! Kyuhyun! Kalian harus segera dinikahkan!"

.

.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sungmin tidak melakukan hal ini. Memakaikan dasi untuk sang suami sebelum suaminya berangkat ke kantor. Dan sekarang Sungmin kembali melakukannya. Pada Kibum. Pada suaminya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau tidak bisa memakai dasi sendiri." Sungmin terkekeh pelan sambil tetap fokus pada dasi yang sedang dililitkannya di kerah kemeja kerja Kibum.

Kibum hanya memberi senyum lembut atas ucapan istrinya.

"Selama ini siapa yang memakaikanmu dasi?"

"Aku jarang memakai dasi. Aku akan memakai dasi jika ada pertemuan penting dan biasanya Kyuhyun yang memakaikan."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa memakaikan dasi."

"Kau akan tertawa melihat hasilnya yang akan selalu diperbaiki oleh sekertarisku."

Sungmin tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"Selesai." Kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat hasilnya.

"Gomawo." Kibum tersenyum.

"Kibum?"

"Hm?" Kibum sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat keraguan di wajah Sungmin.

"Hari ini aku ingin keluar sebentar. Bolehkah?"

"Kemana?"

"Aku…" Sungmin ragu mengatakannya. Dia berniat keluar membeli perlengkapan bayi.

"Aku ingin keluar membeli perlengkapan bayi." Sungmin menunduk setelah itu.

"Baiklah, jam berapa? Akan aku temani." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Kibum yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Jam sebelas?"

"Oke. Telpon aku. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat." Kibum memberikan sebuah ciuman di kening dan bibir Sungmin.

"Hati-hati."

Sungmin terus menatap pintu kamar yang telah di tutup Kibum.

"Kau sangat baik dan tulus, Kibum."

.

.

Sesuai rencananya tadi pagi. Sungmin pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dia akan membeli perlengkapan bayi. Namun dia hanya sendiri. Kibum ada pertemuan mendadak yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Namja itu akan menyusulnya nanti. Awalnya Kibum tidak mau mengizinkan Sungmin pergi sendiri tapi dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Kibum mengizinkan.

Sungmin terus tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya. Wanita cantik itu melihat berbagai barang yang dijual. Dia belum ingin ke toko khusus perlengkapan bayi karna dia berniat kesana dengan Kibum jadi sekarang dia jalan-jalan saja dulu.

"Sungmin." Dan ketika dia sedang asik melihat barang-barang. Suara seseorang terdengar memanggil namanya. Seseorang yang sangat dihindarinya saat ini. Seseorang itu, Choi Siwon.

To Be Continued

Terimakasih atas semua reviewer yang telah memberi semangat untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.

smoga chapter ini tdk mengecewakan.


	10. Chapter 10

Sungmin terkejut ketika menatap orang yang menahan lengannya. Siwon. Jujur saja ada satu sisi dari hatinya yang membuat dia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki ini tapi satu sisi tidak ingin bertemu. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu. Rasanya terkejut dan belum siap.

"Siwon?" Sungmin tidak tau suaranya terdengar bagaimana ketika menyebut nama lelaki itu. Mungkin terdengar seperti perasaannya sekarang.

"Sungmin." Siwon tersenyum. Ada kilatan rindu di mata lelaki tampan itu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin menatap wajah Siwon. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih kurus dan kantung mata terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Sungmin." Sungmin merasakan elusan di tangannya membuat dia segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Siwon.

"Sungmin_"

"Siwon." Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar. Sungmin menoleh. Dia dapat melihat jelas Hangeng yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Mata wanita itu menyiratkan sebuah pandangan terluka. Hangeng pasti cemburu padanya.

"Hai Sungmin." Tapi wanita itu memberikannya sebuah senyum yang justru terlihat miris di mata Sungmin.

"Apa kabar Hangeng?" Sungmin membalas sapaan Hangeng. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Hangeng dan Siwon namun dia dapat melihat dari mata wanita Cina itu. Hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik. Kau sendirian?" Hangeng menatap sekeliling Sungmin. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin menemani Sungmin.

"Kibum akan menyusulku." Untuk sementara dua wanita itu melupakan keberadaan Siwon. Namja itu terlihat geram. Karna dia diabaikan dan karna Sungmin menyebut nama Kibum.

"Bisa kita bicara Sungmin." Siwon mengeluarkan suara, mengharapkan perhatian dari mantan istrinya itu.

Sungmin melirik kearah Hangeng dan ternyata wanita itu menatap kearah lain.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bisakah…"

"Silahkan bicara di sini." Sungmin berkata tegas. Menatap geram mantan suaminya. Tidakkah lelaki itu memikirkan perasaan Hangeng.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik pada sebuah benda di sana." Hangeng menunjuk suatu tempat yang agak jauh. Dia tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Aku akan kesana." Hangeng sudah akan pergi namun terhenti ketika tangan Sungmin memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tetap bersama kami." Sungmin berkata dingin. Ini saatnya dia menyelesaikan semuanya. Menyelesaikan hal mengganjal di antara mereka bertiga.

"Sungmin." Atau mungkin berempat ketika Kibum datang dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Declaimer: seluruh cast bukan milik saya tapi boleh dong berharap suatu saat donghae jadi milikku#abaikan

Cast: Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hangeng, Ryeowook and others

Warning: Genderswitch for all uke. Typos dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. **CRAICK** **PAIR**.

.

It's Over Chapter 10

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Bash!

Happy Reading

.

.

Suara piano berdenting memenuhi restoran itu. Terdengar merdu dan tenang. Seseorang di tengah ruangan begitu menghayati permainan pianonya. Banyak pengunjung yang begitu tertarik menyaksikan si pemain piano sambil menikmati makanannya. Mereka terbuai ketenangan yang menghasilkan senyum di wajah mereka.

Empat orang itu duduk berhadapan. Makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka bukan tujuan utama sama sekali. Bahkan tidak ada ketenangan ketika mendengar suara piano yang berdenting di dalam restauran.

"Silahkan bicara, Siwon." Sungmin mempersilahkan orang di depannya bicara.

Siwon menatap Kibum sejenak tapi lelaki itu terlihat fokus pada minumannya namun dia pasti memperhatikan.

Siwon menghela nafas, niatnya hanya ingin bicara berdua tapi tidak terealisasikan karna ada Hangeng dan Kibum.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu." Ini bukan pertanyaan yang diprediksi Sungmin. Dia bahkan tidak terpikir bahwa Siwon akan menanyakan tentang anak mereka.

"Baik." Sungmin mengelus perutnya tanpa sadar. Menanamkan sebuah bisikan hati untuk anaknya.

'Mungkin ini terakhir kali kau melihat ayahmu'. Karna dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Syukurlah." Siwon tersenyum. Menampilkan wajah penuh rasa syukurnya. Dan Sungmin merasa miris. Siwon tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu ketika mereka masih menikah. Lebih tepatnya empat bulan terakhir pernikahan mereka.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan." Sungmin menatap Siwon ketika namja itu malah terdiam.

"Aku ingin memelukmu." Hangeng yang tadinya melihat seseorang yang bermain piano tanpa menikmati suara piano itu langsung menunduk. Kibum langsung menatap Siwon, memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada namja tampan berlesung pipi itu. Sedang Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Siwon bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk yang dia dapat dari Kibum tapi Siwon tidak mempedulikan. Dia berusaha menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya berdua dengan Sungmin.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sungmin kembali melempar tatapan geram pada Siwon.

"Ya. Aku masih mencintaimu, Min." Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa ucapan itu diucapkan Siwon sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengucapkan itu ketika mereka menikah. Lebih tepatnya empat bulan terakhir pernikahan mereka.

Kibum hanya diam walau tangannya mengepal erat. Menyimpan amarah pada Siwon.

"Tolong jangan ulangi lagi kesalahan yang akan membuatmu menyesal." Sungmin menatap sendu mata Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau selingkuh?" Ini pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ditanyakan Sungmin.

Hangeng meneteskan airmata mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Perselingkuhannya adalah sebuah dosa besar untuk Hangeng. Dia menyesal namun dia memang menginginkan Siwon memilihnya bukan memilih Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" Setidaknya Sungmin ingin tau apa kesalahannya hingga Siwon menyelingkuhinya tapi namja itu hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Semua telah berakhir, Siwon. Hubungan kita telah berakhir. Jalani hidupmu dan aku akan jalani hidupku."

"Tapi Min…" Ketidakrelaan jelas terlihat di mata Siwon. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Aku bahagia dan kuharap kau juga bahagia." Sungmin tersenyum. Dia harap, mereka akan menikmati hidup mereka masing-masing.

.

 _3 years later..._

Kediaman keluarga Cho masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah peninggalan Cho Young Hwan ini. Namun mungkin yang berubah hanya orang yang menempatinya. Rumah ini di tempati oleh keluarga kecil Kibum. Kibum, Sungmin dan kedua anaknya, Minho dan Jonghoon. Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri tentu tinggal di rumah suaminya, Lee Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kibum namun lengannya masih melingkar erat di leher namja itu.

"Aku juga." Kibum tersenyum, memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil penuh cinta di kening Sungmin.

"Ayo turun. Mereka harus segera berangkat."

"Ya." Kibum mengiyakan tapi namja itu tidak melepas pelukannya sama sekali pada Sungmin.

Semakin hari mereka memang semakin tidak terpisahkan.

.

"Minho mengalahlah! Spongebob lebih bagus!" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya ketika sang keponakan yang sedang menguasai televisi itu menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Masa and the bil lebih bagus Imo." Minho, bocah yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu merengut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Masha and the bear apa bagusnya. Tonton spongebob saja lebih bagus."

"Tidak!"

Donghae memijit pelipisnya melihat Kyuhyun berdebat dengan Minho. Siapa yang bocah di sini.

Donghae yang tadi hanya melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan Minho. Namja tampan itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus perut besar istrinya. Pasangan ini telah menikah dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo sarapan." Donghae berkata lembut disertai sebuah kecupan di rambut istrinya.

"Hae. Minho…" Kyuhyun siap akan merengek tapi Donghae memutus ucapannya.

"Mengalahlah pada Minho. Ingat umurmu Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun merengut. Menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Donghae. Dia kesal pada pemiilik LSD Entertainment itu.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian masih di sini? Ayo sarapan." Sungmin datang dengan Kibum. Menatap Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Minho.

"Umma." Minho berdiri. Sedikit berlari kearah Sungmin dan Kibum kemudian melompat kegendongan Kibum. Yang dia panggil Umma kenapa larinya malah keayahnya. Sungmin merengut mendengarnya sedang Kibum menggendong Minho kearah ruang makan.

"Mana Jonghoon?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika tidak melihat anak Sungmin berusia satu tahun itu.

"Masih tidur. Ayo ke ruang makan. Hae, Kyu."

"Ya." Donghae menjawab singkat sedang Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Pasangan itu pasti bertengkar lagi. Sungmin lebih memilih meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo sarapan." Donghae memang selalu mengalah pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Donghae yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Gendong."

"Oke. Bridal?"

"Ani. Gendong punggung."

Dan Donghae kembali menghela nafas. Kyuhyun mulai lagi.

"Sayang?" Donghae menatap memelas pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya dia tidak mau menggendong Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun ingin di gendong di punggung. Perut Kyuhyun sudah sangat besar karna telah berusia sembilan bulan. Kalau dia gendong punggung bagaimana jika anak pertama mereka itu tergencet?

"Kau pasti tidak mau menggendongku karna aku berat kan?"Kyuhyun berdiri. Menatap berkaca-kaca pada Donghae. "Aku membecimu Lee Donghae!" Yeoja itu berteriak kemudian pergi kearah meja makan meninggalkan Donghae yang mengacak rambut frustasi.

.

.

"Welcome. Welcome. " Heechul tersenyum lebar menyambut kehadiran keluarganya. Dia baru membuka sebuah usaha dua lantai. Fashion di lantai bawah dan food di lantai atas. Dia merasa bosan duduk di rumah haanya menghabiskan uang suami jadi dia memutuskan membuka usaha ini.

Leeteuk segera menggendong Minho sedang Heechul mengambil Jonghoon dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Ayo naik." Leeteuk mempersilahkan keluarganya naik kelantai dua.

"Samchon. Mana Suhi?" Minho bertanya. Menanyakan keberadaan sang sepupu.

"Suhi tertidur di ruangan Heechul Imo" Minho memajukan bibir. Jika Suhi tertidur dia akan main dengan siapa. "Minho bisa bangunkan dia. Suhi pasti akan senang dan langsung bangun ketika melihat Minho." Jungsoo mengelus rambut sang keponakan.

"Benar Samchon?" Jungsoo mengangguk membuat Minho terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Aku suka." Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika melihat restoran di lantai atas dipenuhi dengan warna pink. Warna kesukaannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Pink. Kau tidak kreatif sekali Heechul." Heechul yang tadinya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sungmin kini beralih menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu!" Donghae menghela nafas ketika melihat sang istri akan memulai pertengkaran dengan kakak iparnya itu. Bisakah Donghae menyebutnya kakak ipar? Nyatanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Heechul, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan keluarga yang rumit. Heechul awalnya adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim namun ketika ibunya meninggal, tuan Kim kembali menikah dengan seorang wanita muda yang kemudian melahirkan Kibum. Heechul menerima mereka dan menerima Kibum karna mereka memiliki ayah yang sama. Namun hubungan mereka kurang baik ketika tuan Kim meninggal. Sang ibu memutuskan menikah dengan seorang duda tanpa anak yang bernama Cho Young Hwan dan dari pernikahan mereka lahirlah Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memiliki ibu yang sama tapi Heechul sendiri tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dominasi pink tidak enak dipandang!" Kyuhyun kembali berkomentar. Jika Heechul tidak sedang menggendong anak Sungmin dan Kibum, sudah pasti dia akan menoel kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini akurlah sedikit." Jungsoo menengahi namun malah diberikan gerutuan oleh dua yeoja cantik itu. Mereka memang tidak pernah bisa akur jika bertemu tapi itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat dekat.

"Ayo duduk." Jungsoo mempersilahkan keluarganya duduk melingkari meja yang telah disiapkannya. Meja di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap keluar.

"Bukankah ini hari kedua tapi cukup ramai." Sungmin berkomentar ketika melihat para pelanggan yang ada di restoran itu.

"Aku melakukan promosi besar-besaran." Heechul tersenyum bangga dan Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan menu andalan di sini." Heechul berdiri hendak kedapur meminta chef memasak makanan yang sudah direncanakan sebagai menu andalan kemudian menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantar.

"Heechul, biar aku saja." Tapi Jungsoo mencegahnya. "Sekalian keruanganmu untuk menemui Suhi." Jungsoo mengisyaratkan Heechul untuk menatap Minho yang dari tadi merengek minta bertemu dengan sepupunya, Park Suhi.

"Baiklah." Heechul kembali duduk, membiarkan Jungsoo yang pergi dengan Minho di gendongannya.

"Tapi kenapa Kibum tidak ikut sih!" Heechul terlihat kecewa karna adik kesayangannya itu tidak ikut kemari.

"Perusahaan lebih penting!"Kyuhyun berkata ketus membuat Heechul menatap tajam padanya. Sedang Donghae menegur istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kau ini! Awas kalau kau melahirkan nanti!" Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa dasar nenek sihir!"

"Kau yang nenek sihir!" Kyuhyun membalas. Sedang Donghae dan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas.

"Mungkin Kibum akan datang nanti sore. Ada pertemuan yang benar-benar tidak bisa dia tinggalkan. Jadi dia hanya mengantarku sampai depan tadi" Sungmin angkat bicara, mengalihkan pertengkaran kecil Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Ya. Aku harap begitu."

Handphone Sungmin yang dia letakkan di atas meja bergetar membuat Sungmin menatap handphonenya. Ada nama Kibum di sana.

"Halo."

" _Kau_ _masih_ di _tempatnya_ _Heechul?_ "

Sungmin mengangguk namun cepat-cepat menjawab ketika ingat bahwa Kibum tidak akan melihat anggukannya. "Ya."

" _Bisa_ _kau_ _kesini_ _Min?_ "

Sungmin menautkan alis mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Bisa. Kau di mana dan ada apa?"

" _Mobilku mogok. Aku masih cukup dekat dengan restoran Heechul. Bisa kau kemari. Jemput dan antar aku kekantor. Aku harus cepat sedang taksi kenapa tidak_ _ada_ _yang_ _lewat?_ " Kibum bicara panjang lebar sedang dibagian akhir perkataannya itu lebih kepada gumaman.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Oke. Tunggu aku."

" _Cepat_ _Min_."

"Ya." Sungmin mematikan telpon setelahnya kemudian berdiri akan pergi ketempat Kibum.

"Ada apa Min?" Heechul bertanya mewakili Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tadinya akan bertanya.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Mobil Kibum mogok. Aku akan ketempatnya sekarang dan mengantarnya ke kantor." Heechul mengagguk paham.

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi. Bilang saja si flat itu ingin berduaan dengan Sungmin Unnie."

"Kyu." Donghae menegur Kyuhyun.

"Heh si flat itu kakakmu!" Heechul ikut menegur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sering kesal dan Sungmin memaklumi itu. Mungkin dia gugup karna kurang dari dua minggu adalah prediksi kelahiran bayi pertamanya.

"Dia bilang dari tadi susah mencari taksi." Sungmin berkata lembut dan Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

"Ah tapi aku tidak bawa mobil." Sungmin ingat dia kesini di antar Kibum sampai depan. Donghae juga tidak bawa mobil karna dia dan Kyuhyun kesini ikut mobil Kibum.

"Pakai mobilku. Aku ambil kuncinya di ruanganku dulu." Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Heechul. Ujung-ujungnya Heechul keruangannya juga.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kibum, Sungmin langsung pulang lagipula untuk apa dia diam di kantor Kibum sedang Kibum juga sedang sibuk. Sungmin memfokuskan diri kearah jalanan. Tadi Kibum yang menggantikannya menyetir tapi sekarang dia harus kembali menyetir sendiri. Bukan masalah sih tapi sebenarnya dia kurang bisa menyetir sendiri.

Jalanan yang di lewatinya cukup lengang. Tidak terlalu ramai. Mobil yang berpapasan dengannyapun hanya satu dua. Tadinya dia berniat mengebut mengingat mungkin saja kedua anaknya akan menangis karna dia tinggalkan bersama kedua paman serta bibinya tapi tidak jadi, keselamatan jauh lebih penting lagipula Jungsoo, Heechul, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pasti menjaga Minho dan Jonghoon dengan baik.

Sungmin membuka jendela mobilnya kemudian tersenyum menikmati angin yang masuk kemobilnya. Rasanya segar dan menenangkan.

Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajahnya penuh keterkejutan dan kepanikan ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Mobil itu melewati batas. Seharusnya dia melewati jalur yang ada di samping Sungmin. Kecepatan mobil itu begitu tinggi hingga Sungmin tidak bisa menghindar. Mobil itu menabrak mobilnya. Menyeret badan mobil hingga ke tepi jalan. Sungmin bisa mendengar suara gesekan mobil dan aspal yang membuat perutnya sakit. Sungmin tidak tau seberapa parah kecelakaan ini namun dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya oleng dan berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya diam. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Dia mengalami pusing yang luarbiasa. Mungkin inilah rasanya berada diambang kematian.

'Tidak! Selamatkan aku Tuhan.' Sungmin berdoa dalam hati. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin mati sekarang. Dia ingin menemui Kibum, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai namja itu. Dia sangat mengagumi Kibum yang dengan sabar bersamanya. Mengagumi bagaimana Kibum begitu mencintai Minho seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Mengagumi betapa tulusnya namja itu. Dia masih ingin bersama Kibum, membalas ketulusannya dengan cinta yang sekarang dimilikinya untuk lelaki itu.

Apa Tuhan akan mengabulkan doanya. Dia rasanya sudah tidak mampu bertahan. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya.

"Tolong Tuhan…'

.

Aku berduka. Aku terluka. Untukmu… cinta ini telah bersemi seiring mata memandang ketulusanmu. Aku menangis. Rasanya tercabik. Aku meminta tolong tapi rasanya suara ini sulit terdengar. Aku membagi semuanya padamu. Maukah kau bertahan di sampingku?

Tuhan… berikan kesabaran untuknya. Kesabaran untuk cintanya. Kesabaran untuk hatinya. Aku terlalu banyak menerima. Izinkan aku membalasnya.

.

Tidak ada mata yang kering saat ini. Namja atau yeoja, mata mereka basah. Menangisi orang yang mereka sayangi. Di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu mereka terduduk sedih penuh tangis.

Kibum menunduk, sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Minho yang ada di pangkuannya. Anak itu tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Dia tidak diberitau apa yang terjadi pada ibunya tapi dia terus menangis. Jika lebih diperhatikan, kita bisa melihat bahu Kibum bergetar menyembunyikan tangisnya dipucuk kepala Minho. Dia menangis, dia terluka. Istrinya sedang berjuang di dalam ruang oprasi itu.

Di sampingnya ada Heechul, wanita cantik yang terus menangis itu sesekali mengelus punggung Kibum untuk menenangkan adiknya itu. Jungsoo sendiri sedang berdiri menggendong Suhi yang menangis karna mengetahui sang Imo sakit di dalam sana. Sedang Donghae berada di salahsatu kamar rawat di sini. Dia dan Kyuhyun menunggui ibu Sungmin yang pingsan mendengar kabar anaknya. Mereka juga harus menjaga putra bungsu Kibum dan Sungmin yang baru berusia satu tahun, Kim Jonghoon.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Berdoalah." Jungsoo bicara bukan pada Kibum, Heechul ataupun putrinya tapi lebih kepada seorang wanita yang terus terisak sambil memeluk anaknya yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Wanita itu, Tan Hangeng terus menangis. Tidak ada yang menemani dan menenangkannya. Dia sedang menunggu hasil oprasi Siwon.

Orang yang bertabrakan mobilnya dengan Sungmin adalah Siwon. Dia yang paling dinyatakan bersalah atas kecelakaan ini. Kecelakaan beruntun sebab mengenai enam mobil ketika itu namun yang paling parah adalah mobil Sungmin dan Siwon sendiri.

"Kau sudah mengabari orangtua kalian?" Jungsoo kembali memberi perhatiannya dan Heechul tidak masalah soal itu. Dia juga cukup kasian pada wanita yang hanya sendiri itu.

"Ya." Hangeng mengangguk. Suaranya terdengar serak dan memilukan. Dia sudah menghubungi orangtuanya dan orangtua Siwon dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Orangtuanya perjalanan dari China sedang orangtua Siwon perjalanan dari Dubai.

Ruang oprasi terbuka dan Kibum serta Heechul mendesah kecewa sebab itu adalah ruang oprasi Siwon.

Hangeng segera berdiri menghampiri Dokter yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Bagaimana Dokter?" Kibum, Heechul dan Jungsoo ikut memperhatikan.

"Maafkan kami Ny. Choi. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tn. Choi Siwon. Dia meninggal. Kami turut berduka." Hangeng tidak bisa berkata apapun, nafasnya tercekat hingga namun airmata begitu deras menuruni pipinya apalagi ketika mayat yang ditutup seluruhnya oleh kain putih itu keluar.

Hangeng membuka penutup kepala mayat itu dan dia terisak keras bahkan hampir menjatuhkan anaknya yang berada di gendongan namun Heechul dapat menjaga anak itu. Heechul ikut mengangis melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Siwon!" Hangeng menggoyangkan tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

Kau tau? Aku merasa terhukum sendiri. Bukankah kita melakukan kesalahan berdua? Tapi kenapa rasanya hanya aku yang tersakiti. Haruskah aku menyusulmu? Meminta pertanggungjawaban karna kau meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku siap mati denganmu.

.

Hangeng diam menatap kuburan di depannya. Matanya sembab karna tidak berhenti menangis.

"Umma. Appa meninggalkan kita?" Dia semakin menangis ketika mendengar pertanyaan sang anak di gendongannya.

"Apa kau mau menyusulnya sayang?" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pantas dipertanyakannya.

"Menyusul kemana? Apa Umma akan menyusul Appa?"

Hangeng tersenyum kemudian mencium pelipis putranya.

"Iya sayang. Kita akan menyusulnya tapi nanti. Ada waktunya kita akan menyusulnya ketika Tuhan mentakdirkan kita. Sekarang kita harus bahagia agar di sana Appa juga bahagia."

Si anak mengangguk dengan lucu tapi itu justru membuat Hangeng menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia sempat mau meninggalkan anaknya ini untuk menyusul Siwon. Kejam sekali rasanya dia. Kemarin Hangeng sempat akan bunuh diri tapi kedua orangtuanya menenangkannya, meyakinkannya, membujuknya agar dia tidak melakukan itu. Ada anak yang harus dia jaga. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan anaknya tidak punya orangtua.

"Maukah kau menggantikan Appa untuk menjaga Umma."

Sang anak mengangguk. "Aku akan menjaga Umma." Hangeng tersenyum kemudian kembali memberi kecupan di kening dan pipi anaknya.

"Aku turut berduka." Hangeng menoleh, menemukan Kibum berdiri dengan kacamata hitam menutupi matanya dan menggendong seorang anak yang seusia dengan anaknya.

"Kibum?"

"Aku turut berduka atas semua ini."

Hangeng tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Sudah lebih baik." Ya. Lebih baik dari kondisi sebelumnya namun dia masih berada di ruang unit gawat darurat.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Siwon. Polisi telah mengatakan Siwon sebagai penyebab utama kecelakaan ini karna mengendarai dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dia setengah sadar, mabuk berat malamnya kemudian paginya langsung berkendara." Hangeng menatap kuburan Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan."

"Terimakasih."

Hening menyelimuti mereka sebelum akhirnya Kibum bicara pada Minho.

"Yang meninggal di sana namanya Siwon Samchon. Minho harus rajin mendoakannya."

Hangeng menoleh, menatap anak di gendongan Kibum. Hangeng menangis melihatnya. Anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan Siwon.

"Dia…"

"Sangat mirip dengan ayahnya."

Hangeng mengangguk.

"Minho akan lajin mendoakannya." Minho mengangguk kemudian menangis setelahnya. Kibum mengerti. Mungkin Minho belum paham kenapa dia menangis tapi Kibum paham.

"Taemin juga akan mendoakan Appa." Kali ini Minho, Kibum dan Hangeng menatap bocah digendongan Hangeng. Kibum tersenyum pada bocah itu. Bukankah Minho dan bocah itu saudara.

"Ya. Seringlah doakan Appa." Hangeng tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Taemin setelah itu dia menatap Minho. Mungkin suatu saat mereka harus tau bahwa mereka saudara.

.

.

Aku lelah dan terkesan pasrah tapi aku belum mau menerima perpisahan ini. Aku berjuang untukmu. Membalas besarnya cintamu. Jadi, Aku kembali untukmu. Terimakasih atas kesabaranmu.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu Kibum yang terus duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin telah dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa walau sudah tiga hari ini belum sadarkan diri tapi dokter mengatakan keadaannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kibum, mau apel?" Kyuhyun menawarkan apel yang sedang di makannya. Tadinya apel itu untuk Minho tapi sekarang anak itu malah tertidur jadi Kyuhyun yang memakannya.

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah Kibum. Kyuhyun bangun pelan-pelan mengingat perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Dia berjalan kearah Kibum.

"Min?"

"Kau sadar?" Kyuhyun berusaha mendekat dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara haru Kibum. Ketika dia mendekat dia bisa melihat kelopak mata Sungmin bergerak tanda wanita itu akan sadar. Kyuhyun segera memencet tombol yang ada di dekat ranjang Sungmin untuk memanggil Dokter.

.

Suasana haru begitu terlihat di ruangan itu. Terlihat ramai karna hampir seluruh keluaraga dekat ada di ruangan Sungmin. Sungmin telah tau tentu tentang Siwon. Dia menangis mendengar kabar itu, bukan berarti dia masih mencintai Siwon. Tapi kesedihannya lebih kepada kesedihan seorang sahabat dan dia pasti akan mengunjungi makan namja itu setelah dia sehat dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kibum yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kibum." Sungmin berkata lirih yang di balas dengan senyuman oleh Kibum. Namja itu menundukkan wajah kemudian mengecup lama kening Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit. Satu hari setelah diizinkan pulang dia langsung ke makam Siwon kemudian datang kerumah keluarga Choi dan menemui Hangeng.

Hari ini dia juga telah rapi karna akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Dia dan keluarga kecilnya diajak oleh adik iparnya untuk menonton sebuah konser.

Ya. Kyuhyun mengajak mereka untuk menonton sebuah konser klasik. Konser piano dan biola. Hari ini yang akan pergi adalah dia, Kibum, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Minho sedang si bungsu dititip pada Heechul.

Dan di sini mereka, menonton sebuah konser seseorang yang amat mereka kenal. Sahabat Kyuhyun. Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu terlihat begitu menakjubkan ketika bersanding dengan piano putihnya. Yeoja itu benar-benar menjadi seorang pemain piano yang luarbiasa.

.

Ketika konser itu berakhir, Kyuhyun mengajak mereka ke backstage karna Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook namun yeoja itu sulit sekali di temui karna harus melakukan beberapa wawancaa dengan media yang berbeda-beda. Kyuhyun terus mengeluh tapi sang suami yang super sabar terus menenangkannya.

"Wookie!"

"Kyunie!" Dan sekarang setelah mereka bertemu. Mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubies dan tak bisa terpisahkan.

"Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu, Kyunie!"

"Nado! Nado! Nado!" Kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang terdengar seperti bocah tanpa rambut di serial animasi Malaysia itu.

"Perutmu besar sekali." Ryeowook mengelus perut Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku kan hamil!" Kyuhyun berkata ketus namun dia dan Ryeowook cekikikan setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ryeowook?" Donghae memutuskan buka suara setelah menjadi penonton untuk dua sahabat itu.

"Hae. Aku baik." Ryeowook memeluk Donghae sekilas yang mendapat tatapan kesal dari Kyuhyun tapi yeoja itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sungmin Unnie!" Ryeowook beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Ryeowook. Apa kabar?" Sungmin tersenyum memberikan pelukan hangat pada Ryeowook.

"Baik. Kau semakin cantik Unnie."

"Kau juga semakin cantik dan dewasa."

Kyuhyun kesal mendengar ini. Ryeowook tadi tidak memujinya makin cantik. Dan Sungmin tidak pernah memujinya dewasa.

"Jangan cemberut terus Ny. Lee." Kyuhyun kali ini tersenyum ketika Donghae berbisik padanya.

"Kibum Oppa…" Kali ini Ryeowook beralih menatap Kibum yang tersenyum padanya. Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat namja ini adalah cinta pertamanya yang akan selalu dia ingat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." Ryeowook menjawab. Tersenyum pada Kibum kemudian beralih pada bocah di gendongan Kibum.

"Ini anak kalian?" Ryeowook menatap Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Ya. Namanya Minho." Sungmin yang menjawab.

"Tampan sekali." Ryeowook mencubit kedua pipi gemuk Minho.

"Noona. Siapa nama noona?" Minho tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook.

"Namaku Ryeowook, Minho tampan." Ryeowook membalas senyum Minho.

"Noona. Mau jadi pacal Minho?" Orang-orang yang ada di sana tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minho. Ryeowook tertawa pelan sambil mengecup pipi gembil itu.

"Sorry boy. She is mine." Dan seseorang datang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. Seseorang itu tersenyum jahil pada Minho.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Itu idolanya. Seorang laki-laki bermata minimalis yang pandai bermain berbagai alat musik dan seorang komposer hebat.

"Henry Lau!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang menyorakkan namanya sedang Donghae mendelik kesal pada Henry.

"Jadi… kalian…"

"Kami kekasih dan…"

"Akan segera menikah." Henry melanjutkan ucapan Ryeowook. Sungmin dan Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka senang akhirnya Ryeowook mendapatkan cintanya.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya suami seorang pemain musik hebat." Kyuhyun berkomentar yang dijawab anggukan bangga dari Ryeowook.

"Dancer juga hebat." Donghae berkata ketus. Sepertinya namja itu dalam mode cemburu.

Henry hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya ini.

"Jadi bocah tampan. Kau tidak bisa menjadikan noona ini pacalmu karna dia adalah milikku." Henry tersenyum jahil pada Minho sedang Minho malah terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca kemudian menangis setelahnya membuat Henry kaget. Sungmin dan Kibum menenangkan Minho sedang Ryeowook memarahi Henry.

"Ah!" Dan kekacauan kecil itu semakin kacau ketika Kyuhun memekik keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kyu! Kyu!" Donghae terlihat panik dan kesakitan karna salahsatu tangan Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya. Mereka semua segera beralih pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Kyuhyun akan melahirkan.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, melelahkan dan juga membahagiakan.

.

.

END.

Semoga akhirnya tidak mengecewakan.

Terimakasih buat yang selalu menyempatkan review. Buat yang fav juga follow. Tengkyu. Tengkyu.

Thank you so much.

Thanks To:

loeloe07-hyunnie02-kyunihae-PumpkinEvil137-emon el-Cha2LoveKorean-Kuroi Ilna-Erna606-Aiko Vallery-lydiasimatupang2301-Guest-Dindaa-Kotonoha Mari Chan-kyuxxxx-UL-ff gila

It's Over _End_

. Bye~

Arigatou gozaimashita minna...

Rha.


End file.
